Caramell
by libameni
Summary: El sexto año de Draco Malfoy fue un infierno, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero hay una razón por la que pudo sobrellevarlo. Una persona que le dio los motivos suficientes, que lo animó. El único que logró hacerlo reír cuando él había perdido toda esperanza en sonreír de nuevo. La persona que amaría por siempre. Todo por unos caramelos de frambuesa.


Caramelo de frambuesa.

Si Draco Malfoy tuviera que decir cuándo fue la primera vez que sintió el amor, respondería con la misma fecha.

Lo recordaba claramente. Ese día, sería inolvidable por mil y un razones.

Acababa de hechizar a Katie Bell para que entregara el collar maldito a Dumbledore. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, las manos le sudaban, su alma lloraba y a cada segundo, se odiaba más. Pero se repetía que eso estaba bien, que era la única manera de mantener a su familia a salvo y conseguir el perdón de Voldemort. Después de encantarla con el imperius, se alejó rápidamente de las tres escobas procurando que nadie lo viera. En los últimos días había aprendido cómo pasar inadvertido y no fue una tarea difícil. Observó desde lejos cómo Katie iba totalmente directa a entregar el collar. Todo iba bien hasta que notó que su amiga comenzaba a hostigarla y discutir por el collar hasta que este terminó cayendo del paquete. El corazón se le encogió y jadeó por la sorpresa "No ¡No!" había pensado al ver como Katie se inclinaba a tomarlo

Le dio la espalda. No quería ver. Sabía lo que ese collar podía causar, lo había visto hacía cuatro años en Borgin & Burkes, quedó fascinado con la joya. Era tan estético como letal, razón por la que le había gustado. Recodaba haber pensado que ese artículo era cómo él. Cuan estúpido había sido, arrogante y altivo. Un niño consentido que creyó ser así de hermoso, pero intocable, dañino a quien quería. Y ahora, se negaba a aceptar que sí podía causar tan daño, que podía maldecir y acabar con la vida de alguien

En algún momento, sus piernas se movieron, llevándolo lejos de la escena que él mismo había creado. Pero no lo suficiente. Aún a esa distancia, fue capaz de escuchar ese grito agónico. Lleno de pesar, de dolor. Fue como escuchar su propia alma desgarrándose.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos enfundadas en los guantes. "Es tu culpa. Tú lo has hecho. Mataste a Katie" Murmuraba una voz en su cabeza. Él hiperventilaba, incapaz de controlar su respiración, o los espasmos que tenía su cuerpo, el nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con reventarla.

Tenía que irse, lo sabía. Tenía que volver en sí, levantarse, volver al castillo y cuadrarse en el papel de Malfoy. Llevar el nombre de su familia en alto. Costara lo que costara. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer si con eso conseguía que su madre sonriera como antes, que su padre volviera a casa. Que al bajar de su alcoba, no encontrara mortífagos, sino a su madre tomando el té con un libro en su regazo y recibiéndolo con una sonrisa maternal antes de desearle los buenos días. Comer en silencio mientras su padre leía El Profeta, escuchando sus quejas y críticas hacia el Ministerio, o Hogwarts; y él, secundaba cada comentario aportando de vez en cuando una opinión propia. Cuánto añoraba esos días. Esos donde su única preocupación, era ser mejor que el trío de oro, en ser el mejor de su clase, el mejor jugador de Quidditch, en el colegio lo que fuere para complacer a su padre.

Y ahora, desdichado y de rodillas en la nieve, seguía con aquel propósito incansable. Complacerlo, que se sintiera orgulloso, que con su logro, El señor Tenebroso sacara a su padre de Azkaban.

Imaginó a su padre en una de esas celdas, con ropa de preso, raída, desgastada, descolorida y mal oliente, su apariencia pulcra y elegante, fuera sustituida por suciedad, frío, temor por los dementores, encogido en una esquina de la celda fue hasta entonces que pudo controlarse. Sacando fuerzas de esa imagen mental, cerró los ojos para controlar su respiración y los espasmos de su cuerpo.

Iba por buen camino, seguramente se habría recuperado por completo luego de unos minutos más De no haber sido interrumpido a mitad de su reinicio.

— Malfoy.

Esa voz.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, sin pensar en las consecuencias, si pensar que sus ojos seguían llenos de dolor, culpa, tristeza y decisión.

Frente a él, estaba uno de los Weasley. Un gemelo que lo miraba con atención. El pelirrojo que, al verlo, pensó en gastarle alguna broma de mal gusto o simplemente burlarse del rubio. Pero hubo algo. Algo, en esa mirada que lo hizo detenerse. Sus ojos. Todo en Draco Malfoy parecía quebrado. Atormentado. Una parte de él, lo regañaba por compadecerse del Slytherin, le repetía que había sido un grano en el culo para su familia y que de hecho, seguía siéndolo para Ron, pero (como siempre) ignoró la voz de la razón una vez más, no era la primera -ni la última- que ignoraba su consciencia por causa del hurón, sin embargo, habían pasado algunos años desde la primera vez.

Entonces, Draco se levantó, al dándose cuenta de su posición y saliendo del pequeño trance que tuvo al ver a Fred. ¿Que cómo lo sabía? Bueno, para empezar, George era más bajo y fornido, además de ser más más tranquilo que Fred, que en cambió, tenía un aire más rebelde. Sin mencionar que había un pequeño secreto entre ellos.

Un Draco Malfoy de once años, acaba de entrar al castillo. Estaba tan embalsamado, encantado y emocionado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya no estaban los demás niños de primero. Se asustó y caminó por los pasillos moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro en busca de los demás Pero simplemente no había nadie. Y lloró creyéndose perdido para siempre, que nadie jamás lo encontraría y que un monstruo lo comería en cualquier segundo Pero, entonces un chico dobló en la esquina del pasillo continuo y al verlo, caminó hacia él y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Draco, que no lo había visto aún, solo lloró más fuerte, creyendo que lo que tenía enfrente, era ese monstruo que se comía a los niños llorones, como le habían advertido sus padres.

— Ey... No llores cuchi(1). Si alguien nos encuentra nos regañará a los dos, ¿Sabes?

El rubio rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y observó al chico frente a él. Lo primero que vio fue el exceso de rojo. Cabello, pecas, uniforme... Todo era rojo, en ese momento olvidó por completo las casas y que aquel rojo pertenecía a su casa rival. Era la menor de sus preocupaciones. ¡Iba a quedarse perdido para siempre! Moqueó y nuevamente talló sus ojos.

— No me digas cuchi, soy Draco Malfoy — Tal vez si su voz no hubiera temblado el pelirrojo podría tomarlo más enserio, pues el otro, en lugar de asustarse o disculparse, parpadeó con sorpresa y le sonrió. Una sonrisa amistosa. Pocas veces le sonreían de esa manera. Sin darse cuenta, él rubio también sonrió. Hasta que recordó que estaba perdido, y seguramente ese chico también. ¿Por qué estaría ahí si no? — Me perdí. — Confiesa sintiendo cómo sus ojos volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

— Puedo verlo –Concede, su sonrisa aún estaba intacta, tal vez solo un poco más ancha, ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Si lo hacía, Draco iba a golpearlo. Luego, buscó por sus bolsillos hasta sacar un caramelo y extendérselo. Bien, no iba a patearlo.–Come eso, es un amuleto. Te ayudará a que dejes de llorar.

El pequeño rubio levantó la cabeza con asombro y tomó el dulce, luego, lanzó al pelirrojo una mirada desconfiada.

— Mentiroso.

— Por supuesto que no, mira. Cómelo

Hubo algo en el tono... Draco le creyó.

Y lo comió.

Merlín... Jamás en su vida había probado un dulce tan delicioso. Al principio, creyó que era de cereza, pero mientras lo saboreaba, se dio cuenta que era un poquito ácida, lo justo para que su boca cosquilleara por el sabor.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

Draco lo miró completamente encantado. Era cierto. Ya no quería llorar.

— Gracias.

Esto pareció complacer al mayor, porque le asintió y se enderezó. Por un momento, temió que fuera a irse y dejarlo, pero el pelirrojo le extendió la mano.

— Ven, te llevaré con los de primero. No falta mucho para que empiece la ceremonia.

Draco asintió aun degustando su caramelo y tomando confiadamente la mano del Gryffindor hasta llegar con el grupo de niños.

— Ve, si me ven a mí no será bueno.

El más pequeño asintió con algo de tristeza por tener que separarse, pero antes de decir nada, Fred Weasley ya se había ido.

Días después, cuando Draco supo quién era aquel pelirrojo, no tuvo más que olvidar aquel primer día, aunque el otro tampoco dijo nada y el asunto quedó casi olvidado, aunque le sorprendía que en todos esos años, el más grande jamás usara aquella noche como arma y burlas en su contra. Era como si esos dos hubieran sido otras personas. Solo Draco y Fred. Sin rivalidad de apellidos o de casa. Sólo por un día.

El tema jamás volvió a tocarse y ambos siguieron con el papel de ser un grano en el trasero del otro por los siguientes años, sin embargo, Draco no le perdió la pista al Weasley, y mientras el tiempo pasaba, creció una pequeña admiración hacia el pelirrojo. Era como si todo en Fred Weasley, tuviera ese poder que el dulce en su primera noche en el castillo. Siempre que lo veía estaba rodeado de estúpidos leones, tejones o águilas, siempre riendo de esto o aquello; no importaba con quién estuviera. Nunca faltaban las sonrisas.

Su. Estúpida. Sonrisa.

Lo observaba de lejos, admirando y envidiando esa chispa que parecía encantar al mundo. Él y su clon eran los caramelos de frambuesa de Hogwarts,. Sin quererlo, su mirada siempre iba hacia Fred. El muy idiota no conforme a su popularidad, era un golpeador excelente, De los pocos que valían en el equipo de Gryffindor. Cuando se daba cuenta que lo miraba demasiado, se regañaba y burlaba de estos para compensar su desliz.

Hasta que se fueron y el colegio perdió parte de su brillo. Y vaya que habían hecho una despedida gloriosa. Odiaba admitir que los gemelos Weasley se convirtieron en leyenda.

Jamás esperó verlo de nuevo.

Mucho menos en ese momento. ¿El destino lo odiaba tanto?

¿Por qué? Estaba conmocionado, ¿Cómo iba a decirle algo inteligente cuando las piernas le temblaban?

— Malfoy. — El nombrado contuvo el aliento. Había esperado que si no le hacía el mínimo caso, el pelirrojo se iría, sin embargo su voz ahora se escuchaba más cerca.

— Largo — Gruñó con el tono más amenazador posible, más le sonó ronca.

El ex Gryffindor no se movió, en su lugar solo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, no era una burlona o socarrona como la que acostumbraba darle. Era una cálida, comprensiva.

Esa que sólo le había dedicado una vez en su vida.

Lo hizo sentir tan sucio Ya no era un niño perdido. Era un mortífago destinado a asesinar. No merecía una sonrisa como esa. Demasiado brillante para lo oscura que se había vuelto su vida. Le revolvió el estómago.

— ¿A caso estás sordo o eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera comprendes lo que te digo? Fuera de aquí. — Escupió mordaz esperando que se apartara, que se fuera y pudiera recuperarse.

El pecoso siguió escudriñándole con la mirada, y Draco se sintió desnudo, expuesto y vulnerable. Pasó saliva con dificultad y, luego de unos tensos segundos, Fred empezó a caminar.

Y se odió por sentir una punzada de decepción al ver que le obedecía. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le diera otro caramelo y le dijera que todo estaría bien? Apretó los puños y desvió la mirada cuando el pelirrojo pasó por su lado, más su sorpresa fue grande al sentir cómo tiraba de su antebrazo para que le siguiera.

— Ven conmigo. — Susurró el ojiazul sin soltarlo y caminando con el rubio, llevándolo casi arrastras.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensó y se soltó bruscamente viéndole con furia y pánico.

¿Qué demonios quería? ¿A dónde lo llevaba? ¿Lo habría descubierto de alguna manera?

Entrecerró los ojos fulminándolo con la mirada. No iba a dejar que lo intimidara. No había pruebas de nada.

— No me toques. ¿Quién te crees que...?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te acabas de hacer manicura, Malfoy? — Le interrumpió Fred con una media sonrisa, una que lo dejó de nuevo atónito. ¿Por qué le hablaba así? Ni siquiera percibía la habitual malicia en su voz, sonaba como si todo eso fuera algo común, ¡Como si fueran amigos de la vida!

El Weasley al notar la sorpresa, sólo rió y le codeó las costillas.

— Vamos Malfoy, relájate. Parece que acabas de ver a un fantasma — Comentó encogiéndose de hombros, Draco aún estaba tan cohibido y boquiabierto como para formular una oración, intentando imaginar por qué carajos Fred WEASLEY lo trataba tan bien y si se trataba de alguna clase de trampa. Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su pequeño trance y recorrió al gemelo de pies a cabeza. Tal vez sólo se había vuelto loco. — ¿Te perdiste de nuevo, pequeño Malfoy?

La pregunta logra sacarlo de sus ideas con el único motivo de golpearle el hombro.

Por alguna razón, le salió sin fuerzas.

— Jódete, Comadreja estúpida.

No se dio cuenta de la diminuta sonrisa que se pintó en su rostro.

Minutos después caminaban por el pueblo, alejados de los negocios. Solo caminando entre las casas de Hogsmade.

No hablaron mucho después de eso, cosa que Draco agradeció. El Weasley no preguntó nada sobre eso y él tampoco dijo nada más al respecto. Sólo algunos comentarios del Slytherin –Estaba demasiado nervioso por el silencio y las sonrisillas de Fred – Rompían el silencio, pero el león siempre contestaba con la misma burla y más de una vez se encontró sonriendo.

Fue hasta que estuvieron cerca de las tres escobas que se dio cuenta de algo aún más sorprendente e importante.

No había pensado más en Katie.

Se detuvo en seco y clavó la mirada en la nieve. El pequeño paseo había alejado momentáneamente sus culpas.

Se regañó mentalmente por ello y movió la cabeza buscando al pelirrojo a unos pasos de él, viéndolo con una expresión que no supo descifrar.

Se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó para retomar su compostura pensando en qué debía decir. Era tiempo de dejar esa estúpida burbuja y volver a la realidad.

Dumbledore no iba a morirse solo, ¿Cierto?

— Bueno Weasley, esto fue verdaderamente desagradable, espero que no se repita — Sonrió con arrogancia dándose la vuelta — Suerte en tu pocilga de negocio.

— Yo también me divertí, disfruta tus vacaciones.

Casi podía escuchar su sonrisa.

Maldito Weasley.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Claro que, luego de esa salida a Hogsmade todo volvió a la terrible normalidad. Pero ahora era peor.

Después del accidente de Katie, no solo su conciencia lo volvía loco. Ah no. Para colmo, San Potter lo seguía más que su propia sombra. Su mirada acusadora no hacía más que enfurecerlo. Harry era el claro recuerdo de cómo lo verían las personas. Un mortífago cruel seguidor a los pasos de su padre.

Pero ¿No es eso lo que era?

Cada vez que pensaba en ello, se ensombrecía mucho más.

Porque a pesar de serlo, a pesar de haber elegido el camino, no era lo que él quería. No quería servir al Señor Tenebroso. Nunca había querido serlo, y su idea se reforzó después de la primera y única vez de conocerlo.

Aquel día fue el peor de su vida.

El Lord estaba en su casa, su madre tirada a sus pies, retorciéndose por los crucios recién recibidos. Aún recordaba como una orgullosa Narcisa se negó a gritar Los primeros minutos, claro.

Fue en ese momento cuando supo lo valiente que era su madre y cuánto lo amaba. Su adorada madre

Después de eso, Lord Voldemort le preguntó si quería tomar la marca y unirse a sus filas.

Como si tuviera alguna opción.

Él aceptaría con la misma valentía con que su madre se resistió a gritar. No iba a permitir que la hirieran de nuevo.

Si Quien-Tu-Sabes lo iba a usar como castigo, él se encargaría de mostrarle que los Malfoy eran necesarios.

Incluso su madre lo había abrazado pidiéndole perdón por hacerle cargar tal peso y prometió que encontraría la forma de ayudarlo.

Pero claro, nadie iba ver ello. A nadie le importaba las razones.

Nadie sabría que le habría gustado estudiar para ser botánico, o pocionista.

Solo verían a un asqueroso mortífago incapaz de tomar una decisión por sí mismo y sólo fue por el mal camino que su padre le había forjado.

Y él tampoco iba a dar explicaciones. Era lo que menos le importaba.

Pero, ¡Merlín, que Potter dejara de seguirlo!

Siempre lo emboscaba y le pedía explicaciones como una maldita novia psicópata o peor, y ya suficiente tenía con Snape entrometiéndose en sus asuntos. Evitar a ambos era una tarea sumamente agotadora y difícil. Pero toparse con alguno de ellos lo tensaba demasiado y procuraba estar fuera de su redar. Alterarse en aquel estado no serviría de nada. Cada día se sentía más cansado y abatido que el anterior. Arreglar el armario estaba costando más de lo que quería admitir y planear otra forma de matar a Dumbledore no mejoraba en absoluto.

Fue una noche cuando una oportunidad se le puso en frente.

El profesor adulador y lame culo de Potter platicaba muy alegre con el guarda bosques de la excelente botella que había comprado de regalo para el director. Casi saltó de alegría en ese momento. Salazar al fin se compadecía de uno de sus hijos.

En lo que restó del día, preparó un veneno. Era curioso como estos podía fabricarse mucho más rápido que los antídotos. Lo guardó en sus ropas y al anochecer fue a ver al inútil de Slughorn con el pretexto de no entender algunos detalles sobre la última clase.

Tal como pensaba, el profesor estuvo complacido. Internamente, el rubio se apremiaba ser tan buen actor. Minutos más tarde, bastó con hechizar al viejo con un Confundus y verter el veneno en la botella previamente localizada por Draco. El docente, ignorante de sus acciones, retomó la plática disculpándose por la distracción.

Antes de la cena, un rubio salió del despacho con una sonrisa que creía perdida.

Era perturbador saber la razón de ella, pero él estaba satisfecho consigo mismo por el pequeño logro.

Aunque no es como si creyera totalmente en el plan, sin embargo, tenía sus esperanzas en ella.

Días después se enteró del baile que daría Slughorn y él. Quería ir.

Sí, era un deseo infantil y caprichoso, pero era por eso mismo que lo quería.

¿Hacía cuánto que no hacía algo por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo? Sabía que había renunciado a ese derecho pero... Merlín.

Colarse a una fiesta era una pequeña travesura que no dañaría a nadie, que a lo mucho sólo saldría con algún castigo. Era algo que iba a permitirse.

¡Ni siquiera tenía los 17 años! Quería divertirse. Colarse a fiestas, reír, volver a ser el niño consentido de sus padres. No quería cargar con una misión, ni con una asquerosa marca impresa en su antebrazo como sentencia.

Pero sus deseos ya no importaban.

Lo supo cuando esa noche, antes de poder hacer nada, Filch lo encontró y lo llevó hasta la dichosa fiesta. No pudo disfrutar de un maldito minuto cuando ya se encontraba frente a Potter y su padrino. Ni más ni menos.

Todo lo que estuvo evitando y fue llevado directo a ellos.

Fue imposible postergar lo inevitable.

Severus se lo llevó del maldito baile ante la mirada metiche de Potty.

Fue ahí que agradeció las clases de Bellatrix de oclumancia. Dejar que su padrino viera lo que pensaba era algo que no podía permitir. El cariño que tenía por su profesor menguó mucho los últimos meses tiempo que no hacía más que presionarlo. Se sentía decepcionado. Después de tanto tiempo trabajando con el lado de la luz y resultaba que era igual de todos. Un espía traicionero que no lo ayudaría a salir de su miseria, sino a enterrarlo más.

Claro que se puso a la defensiva, que rechazó su supuesta ayuda. Ni siquiera le sorprendió enterarse del juramento. Su única meta era ocultar lo asustado y lo lejos que estaba de cumplir la misión. Lo incapaz que se sentía de levantar la varita y matar a Dumbledore. Lo culpable que se sentía por el accidente de Katie.

Se negaba a mostrar nada de su debilidad hasta que por fin se fue y lo dejó tranquilo.

En las vacaciones de diciembre no volvió a la mansión. Tenía más trabajo que hacer en el colegio. Todos los días sin falta iba a la sala de menesteres para reparar el armario, esperando ansiosamente la Navidad. Deseando que su regalo fuese cumplido.

Siempre procuraba no pensar en lo que pasaría y lo que sentiría luego de matar a Dumbledore. Se obligaba a creer que estaría aliviado, no quería agregar otra preocupación a su lista.

Alejó sus pensamientos y esperó. Conforme los días pasaban, la ansiedad se convertía en angustia. Apenas se contenía de ir de nuevo al despacho del profesor y romper accidentalmente la botella de hidromiel, pero siempre lograba contenerse a tiempo.

Para el 25 de diciembre, el director seguía vivo. No tenía idea de cómo. Tal vez el inepto de Slughorn no era tan idiota y se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, la tiró, buscó otro obsequio y fin de la historia. Draco se sentía tan terriblemente aliviado con esa posibilidad que odió su cobardía y de nuevo se aisló en la Sala de Menesteres hasta que las vacaciones concluyeron, avanzando poco a poco en la reparación del armario.

Jamás pensó que el profesor guardó la botella por amor al licor, mucho menos previó que un Harry Potter acompañado de un Ron Weasley enamorado acudieran a él y en un brindis, fuera el pelirrojo la víctima de su plan.

El rumor se corrió como pólvora –Como cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el trío de oro –El Elegido había salvado heroicamente a su mejor amigo de ser envenenado. La bilis le subió por la garganta y corrió hacia el primer baño que se le cruzó. No sólo había cometido un error, sino que casi asesina al mismísimo Potter, y mata a alguien equivocado –de nuevo –No conforme a ello, fue a Weasley.

El hermano de Fred. El recuerdo de su sonrisa y de sus bromas le estrujó el pecho.

Hacía unas semanas el gemelo lo había ayudado y aunque hacía todo por no recordar aquel día, ahora le era imposible. El fantasma de su sonrisa lo acusaba, culpándolo de la casi muerte de su hermano menor.

No supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar.

O en qué momento Myrtle lo consoló.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se rió de sí mismo y de lo patético que debía verse. Pero aun así no pudo parar. Necesitaba desahogarse al menos con un fantasma, Myrtle le prometió lealtad, una amistad que él fue incapaz de rechazar.

No sabía lo solo que se sentía hasta esa tarde.

Después de llorar hasta quedar seco y de arreglarse como pudo el uniforme –El cual empezaba a quedarle ligeramente grande– Se dio permiso de ir de vez en cuando con Myrtle, una adolescente que estaba tan sola como él.

Por primera vez en meses, consiguió tener un sueño tranquilo. Sin dedos y miradas acusadoras, u ojos perdiendo su brillo. Durmió como si no estuviera obligado a ser un asesino.

Pero el descanso del duró poco.

Al anochecer del día siguiente, estaba de camino a su sala común cuando se topó con Fred en una esquina del pasillo.

¡Como si fuera lo más normal del puto mundo y no estuviera ya fuera de Hogwarts!

Contuvo el aliento y de inmediato dio media vuelta para irse en ese jodido instante. Tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo captar la expresión del ex Gryffindor tan absorta como la suya, más antes de dar el cuarto paso, un brazo rodeó su cadera y lo jaló hacia un pasadizo que juraba, no estaba ahí hace tres segundos. Abrió la boca para soltar una maldición, pero cuánta fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que una rasposa mano ya estaba cubriendo su boca. En un segundo, ya estaba lleno de pánico. Lo sabía, iba a matarlo, iba a delatarlo. Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios. Forcejeó como pudo, intentando librarse de sus brazos, pero el miedo y la falta de músculo apenas hicieron mover al otro que solo lo apretó más.

-Shhh, Malfoy. Escucha, calma. No voy a hacerte nada. Alguien viene tienes que tranquilizarte. Por favor. –Susurró en su oído, el aliento cubrió su desnudo cuello y el rubio detuvo en seco cualquier movimiento, su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos. No por sus palabras claro está, sino por la sensación tan deliciosa y embriagante que le hizo estremecer.

Cerró los ojos y asintió casi imperceptiblemente colocando su mano sobre la de Fred para apartarla y jalar aire a sus pulmones. Fred bajó su mano con cautela, como si temiese que en algún momento Draco fuera a echarse a gritar, sin embargo, el brazo sostenía firmemente su cadera y el rubio no hizo nada por alejarse. Se quedaron así hasta que unos pasos alejarse. Poco le importó. Estaba más concentrado en ignorar el calorcillo en su cadera, ahí donde el brazo de Fred le envolvía y pegaba ligeramente al cuerpo ajeno, intentando olvidar las cosquillas en su cuello que pronto se extendió por sus extremidades, especialmente una entre sus...

— Snape.

El sólo nombre tensó su cuerpo y cualquier calor fue apagado con la misma rapidez con que se formó. Levantó la cabeza de golpe buscando a su padrino con la mirada. Tal como dijo el pelirrojo, el actual profesor de DCO caminaba con su habitual altivez y firmeza que hacía que cualquiera se apartara del camino. Obviamente, no los había visto. Weasley suspiró con alivio y lo soltó no sin algo de renuencia, como si Draco fuera a salir corriendo en ese mismo instante.

Ahora estaba claro que no iba a asesinarlo, ni delatarlo ni nada. Era ignorante de sus acciones y de tener al verdadero culpable en frente. No sabía si eso era mejor o peor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, escudriñando a la serpiente con la mirada.

Draco arqueó una ceja. ¿No debería ser él y no la comadreja quien preguntara?

— Resulta, Weasley, que iba hacia MI sala porque ASISTO a este colegio — Respondió cruzándose de brazos para controlarse a sí mismo y no buscar otro abrazo de Fred.— La pregunta es qué demonios haces tú aquí, si Hogwarts ya se había librado de la porquería.

En lugar de molestarse por su comentario, Fred sonrió enigmáticamente y el rubio dejo de respirar por un segundo.

— Jamás se librarán de nosotros.

Ni tú de mí.

No lo había dicho, pero Draco juró que lo leyó en sus ojos y en esa estúpida sonrisa, aunque esta fue menguando lentamente para desdicha del ojigris.

— Vine a la cocina. Ron él tiene un apetito voraz aún después de todo. Al parecer, el veneno lo hizo ver lo mucho que le falta por comer y no quiere perder tiempo.

— Oh.

Fue todo lo que pudo responder con el rostro clavado en el pasillo. Claro, debió haberlo supuesto. Los Weasley debieron invadir el castillo al saber de accidente de la comadreja. La culpa se le clavó como un cuchillo al corazón. Se preguntó qué haría si supiera que él había envenenado a Ron.

Seguramente no volvería a abrazarlo, ni a sonreírle de esa manera tan única. Seguramente no dudaría en levantar la varita y embrujarlo.

El ambiente se volvió tenso y desagradable.

— De verdad lamento lo de la comadreja.

No se dio cuenta que estaba hablando hasta que se escuchó. Su voz fue apenas un susurro, tal vez Fred ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Pero eso no le importaba. Necesitaba decirlo, de otra forma sentía que explotaría.

Cuando volteó y su mirada se encontró con la del pelirrojo, casi jadeó.

Sus ojos turquesas lo veían con una intensidad que entendió que sí lo había escuchado. Era tan penetrante que temió que pudiera ver a través de él. De nuevo se sentía expuesto. Retrocedió y giró dispuesto a irse, pero nuevamente se vio retenido por el león, pero esta vez, solo por su voz. Sólo un espera y su cuerpo se detuvo, por más que su cerebro le ordenara moverse, sus piernas estaban plantadas en el suelo, sin embargo, tampoco se giró.

— Te espero en la siguiente salida a Hogsmade. Donde nos ah ¿Encontramos?

Ordenándose no dar un salto, asintió justo a tiempo para evitar sonreír.

Pero que floreció en su sala común luego de encontrar un caramelo de frambuesa en sus bolsillos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Odiaba confesar que en sus momentos de tranquilidad –Escasos pero existentes– Recordaba lo ocurrido con el gemelo. Cabe decir que lo hacía sin darse cuenta, solo hasta que era demasiado tarde y se encontraba sonriendo era cuando se abofeteaba –A veces literalmente– Por sonreír por algo tan estúpido. Incluso tendría un pretexto si hubiera ocurrido algo más interesante.

Pero no. Él sonreía por un medio abrazo y palabras al oído que no resultaban ni remotamente emocionantes, solo para que se callara.

También estaba su bipolaridad.

Cuando lo pensaba detenidamente, se recriminaba una y otra vez por haber aceptado. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

En algún momento iba a descubrir la verdad. Que era un mortífago y asesino. Francamente, lo último que quería era tener que enfrentar al pelirrojo luego de... Lo que sea que pasara entre ellos.

¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Asistir cual novia puberta y esperar lo mejor? El pensamiento lo hizo gruñir y poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Novia? ¡Cómo es que llegó a tal estupidez! Aquel encuentro no era ni de cerca una cita, ¡Ni siquiera eran amigos! ¿Por qué lo había invitado como si fueran los mejores amigos del planeta?

¡Y justo en el año en que su vida era una mierda!

¿No pudo haber hecho eso años antes?

Bufó con molestia. Como fuese, eso ya no importaba. Debía cumplir una misión y Fred Weasley al final le odiaría como medio mundo mágico. Joder. Ese era el peor momento para empezar nada con nadie. Mucho menos con él. Amigo o lo que fuera, no podía permitirse nada con el ex Gryffindor. Estaban en bandos distintos y cuando la guerra estallara, todo acabaría y sería mucho más desastroso.

Sabía que se estaba adelantando a los hechos, Fred y él se habían visto en apenas dos ocasiones luego de la escuela, pero se conocía a la perfección y era consciente de que no era indiferente al gemelo, por el contrario, era terriblemente susceptible. Por eso mismo quería prevenir y evitar todo tipo de daño.

Por él y por el pelirrojo.

En ese momento tomó dos decisiones:

No asistiría a Hogsmade.

Desistir de reparar el armario por ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para la siguiente salida, estaba perfectamente listo para dejar plantado a Weasley.

El único problema era esa vocecita interna que le gritaba que era totalmente injusto, que quería ir y cumplir su capricho. Exigía ir al encuentro y tener la vida que le hubiera gustado de adolescente hormonado y egoísta.

Pero él estaba decidido a ignorar esa voz, por mucho que la apoyara y deseara complacerla, no podía y no lo haría. Asistir solo acarrearía problemas. Sería como cavar su tumba y meterse dando saltitos.

Eso, hasta que recibió la carta de su madre justo en la mañana.

La lechuza le llegó a primera hora en el desayuno, se apresuró a tomarla aún con el bocado en la boca. Desde el encierro de Lucius, su madre rara vez enviaba carta, la época donde le mandaba caramelos todos los días también había terminado, y ahora atesoraba cada una de las cartas. Sin embargo, cuando la leyó su sorpresa fue tanta que se levantó de golpe y salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor. Debía releer la carta, pero en un sitio más privado donde pudiera pensar y asimilar lo que había leído. Tomando una bocanada de aire, se sentó a las orillas de lago para leer.

Querido Draco:

No hace falta mucho para saber cómo estás realmente, lamento que tu estado sea por causa mía y de tu padre. Jamás me perdonaré como madre por hacerte pasar por esto.

Pero, debo pedirte una cosa más, querido.

No te aísles. Confía en tu padrino, no creas que tienes que pasar por esto solo. Aún eres un niño y no deberías cargar con algo tan pesado. Disfruta lo que puedas Dragón. No eres un adulto y puedes divertirte. Aprovecha esos pequeños momentos y no te dejes caer.

La misión está hecha para quebrantarte, no lo permitas. No luches solo.

Estoy orgullosa de ti. Siempre lo estuve. Siento haber tardado tanto en decirte.

Complace a tu madre una vez más Draco y vive. Disfruta.

Narcisa Malfoy.

Aún después de leerlo tres veces, seguía sin creerlo, renuente y desconfiado, como si se tratara de alguna trampa

Cuando cayó en cuenta de que no era así, apretó el pergamino contra su pecho y levantó la mirada al cielo.

Gracias, mamá.

Y corrió a Hogsmade como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Cuando llegó al lugar de encuentro, Weasley ya estaba ahí, apoyado en un farol y fumando un cigarrillo. Draco se detuvo un poco antes de quedar a la vista del pelirrojo para acomodarse el cabello y jalar aire a los pulmones hasta recuperar el aliento.

Merlín... Nunca en la vida volvería a correr.

Una vez recuperado, se acercó a su acompañante con su usual paso elegante y majestuoso. Y joder, agradeció haberse arreglado. Debido a su carrera, ni siquiera reparó en lo que llevaba puesto. Ni siquiera llevaba abrigo, estaba más preocupado por ir tarde y se fuera que en lo que vestía. Seguramente se veía demasiado Normal a diferencia del Weasley que parecía haberse esmerado un poco en su apariencia. Se veía más o menos presentable con unos pantalones negros, un abrigo largo gris ceniza y una bufanda de rayas azul y roja. Se preguntó si se habría arreglado por él.

Pero lo que le conmovió –Sólo un poco –Fue la expresión de angustia que tenía en el rostro. Apostaba a que pensaba que lo había dejado botado.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, se aclaró la garganta y le dedicó una mirada burlesca que rápidamente fue correspondida por el otro.

El mayor dio una larga calada al cigarro viendo a Draco de arriba abajo para después darle una mirada aprobatoria.

— Y yo que creía que los Malfoy eran puntuales. — Comentó dejando que el humo saliera lentamente de su boca formando una media sonrisa

— Hola a ti también, Weasley — Bufó el otro de mal humor. De hecho, sí odiaba ser impuntual y que fuera precisamente la comadreja quien se lo recordara no era de ayuda. — No hagas que me arrepienta de haber venido.

El contrario rió aventando el cigarro en la nieve y le tomó el mentón para verlo directo a los ojos, Draco solo alcanzó a contener la respiración.

— Haré que valga toda la pena del mundo. — Fue lo que dijo antes de dejar un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda del más bajo — Hola, Malfoy. — Ronroneó tan cerca que Draco pudo percibir el aroma a tabaco, madera y jabón.

El aludido apartó su mano y dio un paso atrás con un imperceptible rubor en el rostro.

— Cállate, idiota.

Después de ello, continuaron molestándose un buen rato mientras caminaban por Hogsmade. Extrañamente, no se toparon con algún otro estudiante. El león parecía saber perfectamente por dónde ir para no ser descubiertos y estar medianamente tranquilos. Draco agradecía ello infinitamente. Eso y que la conversación no involucraba la ida en el colegio. En todo el rato Fred no preguntó sobre cómo le iba o qué había de nuevo.

Demasiado conveniente para su gusto, pero se obligó a creer que sólo se debía a que el pelirrojo no acostumbraba a hacer las típicas preguntas, sino del tipo: ¿Y a ti te gusta el pan?

Literalmente.

— ¿Eh? Pues eh, ¿Sí? — Menea la cabeza viéndolo incrédulo. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? — Supongo. Los bizcochos son ricos.

— ¿Bizcochos? Merlín, ¿Por qué el afán de hablar tan rebuscado? — Gruñó el otro poniendo los ojos en blanco — Pan, Malfoy. P. A. N.

— Yo soy sofisticado, zanahoria estúpida, — Replicó con indignación cruzándose de brazos y respingando la nariz. Fred le lanzó una miradita recorriendo su atuendo de arriba abajo y enarcó una ceja. No hizo falta que abriera la boca para que él rubio supiera lo que decía ¿Enserio? Draco enrojeció y caminó más rápido. — Cállate imbécil.

Fred le siguió el paso sin esfuerzo y le sonrió encantadoramente.

El muy maldito sabía lo que causaba con ese simple gesto y lo usaba en su contra.

Era extraño como la atmósfera fresca y tranquila de Fred podía envolverlo y contagiarlo de su brillo y calidez. Se sentía tan bien y cómodo que odiaba saber que tendría que volver pronto a su infierno en el castillo.

Mientras avanzaba la tarde, el frío aumentó y se reprendió mentalmente por no llevar abrigo.

— Se te congela la nariz. La tienes más roja que...

— ¡Estamos a mediados de enero! Es normal, idiota.

— Sí bueno, recuérdame, ¿Quién es el que no lleva suéter?

Educadamente, Draco le enseñó el dedo medio.

— Eres un malhumorado, ¿Lo sabías? — Murmuró suspirando dramáticamente.

— Y tú deberías darme tu abrigo en lugar de burlarte. — Replicó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué debería? Tú fuiste el descui... ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? Joder. ¿Es enserio? ¡No puedes hacer un berrinche, era un chiste!

Draco mientras tanto caminaba dando zancadas aparentemente molesto, pero claro, sólo era una pequeña actuación. No por nada era un Slytherin.

Tal como planeó, Fred lo retuvo.

Aunque no de la manera que esperaba.

En un segundo, estaba siendo ahorcado por la bufanda del otro. Lanzó un codazo a las costillas del pelirrojo, quien gruñó y le regresó el golpe acompañado de un: "Relájate estúpido". Poco después, le acomodaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

— ¿Tenías que ahorcarme por esto?

— No seas dramático Malfoy.

— Jódete.

— Tomaré eso como un "Gracias, eres muy amable y te debo la vida por esto".

— En tus sueños.

— En mis sueños el agradecimiento sería más interesante.

Draco le lanzó una mirada ponzoñosa y escondió el rostro en la prenda ajena, disfrutando internamente del aroma impregnado en la tela, sonriente y oculto detrás de la prenda.

Bueno, sí había valido la pena y seguramente, no volvería a llevar abrigo de ahí en adelante.

Porque volverían a verse, ¿Cierto?

— Está oscureciendo

Draco asintió.

— Debería irme.

— Sí eh te gustaría, volver a...

— Ahí te veo.

Fred le sonrió, con esa calidez tan propia del pelirrojo que encantaba al rubio.

— Sé puntual.

El rubio le enseñó el dedo medio intentando suprimir la sonrisa de su cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de ese día, se veían en todas las salidas a Hogsmade sin falta alguna. Siempre discutían por cualquier estupidez.

Jamás llevó abrigo.

Draco, siguiendo los consejos de su madre, atesoró y disfrutó cada momento. Claro que Fred hacía que fuera fácil.

Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban.

Cada vez que se veían, se sentía como un adolescente normal, como si nada malo o extraño pasara en su vida. Y eso Joder. Amaba sentirse normal, sin pensar en cómo podía asesinar al director y en su lugar disfrutar de la compañía de Weasley.

El problema era que sentía que el peso en sus hombros aumentaba al regresar al castillo donde sólo contaba con Myrtle. La fantasma aunque llegaba a ser molesta, era una gran escuchante y consejera, quien lo alentaba y apoyaba cuando se deprimía.

Fue quien le dijo que se sentía desanimado porque extrañaba a Fred y el confort que le brindaba. Él, a regañadientes tuvo que aceptarlo.

El pelirrojo le funcionaba como un sedante y poco a poco se fue haciendo adicto a ella. Porque cuando no estaba con él, se sentía terriblemente desdichado. Le recordaba que sus encuentros no eran más que pequeños sueños, pero su realidad era una completamente diferente. Pero... Merlín. Por más que se dijera que ya no iría, se encontraba ya frente al Weasley compartiendo algún postre o discutiendo por alguna tontería Y agregando que las últimas veces ambos se acercaban más Como prolongar un poco más los roces accidentales, o cuando el mayor le tocaba el rostro fugazmente con la excusa de limpiarlo.

— Muchos modales pero no sabes cómo comer chocolate sin ensuciarte. Eres un verdadero idiota Draco Malfoy.

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas luego de haber pasado el pulgar por los labios de Draco. Ambos sabían que era falso, pero la necesidad que tenían por tocarse era más grande que dar o pedir permiso. Ninguno dijo nada más, solo se miraron por unos largos segundos hasta que alguno movió la cabeza, no estaba seguro de quién fue el primero en ceder.

Desde entonces, la rutina cambió un poco. Aunque Fred seguía haciéndole reír, pero también buscaba cómo avergonzarlo, cohibirlo y ruborizarlo, aunque lo conseguía, se llevaba un buen golpe de regalo.

Aquel día Fred estaba distinto. Distante, pensativo y dudoso, cosa que puso a Draco con los nervios de punta. ¿Sabía algo? ¿Potter o la Comadreja le habían dicho alguna tontería? ¿Se cansó? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿¡Qué diablos tenía y por qué carajos no decía nada!?

— Basta. Hasta aquí. — Ordenó deteniendo la caminata y tomando al Weasley por la muñeca — Si vas a decir algo o tienes algún problema, dilo. Me pones de nervios. Jamás en la vida te he visto cerrar la boca y hoy apenas has dicho nada. ¡Dime cuál es el jodido problema! ¡YA!

Fred lo veía boquiabierto. Vale, tal vez exageró un poquito.

— No eh... Bueno. — Se rasca la nuca con algo que Draco interpretó como nervios, sentimiento que se le contagio al instante — En la tienda acabamos de inventar algo nuevo, ¿Sabes? Pero aún necesitamos probarlo. — Levantó la cabeza viendo al otro a los ojos con tanta esperanza y temor que casi jadeo por la imagen tan desquiciante — ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

Draco no supo si aliviarse o decepcionarse por la pregunta, se esperaba algo mucho más grave e importante. Pero de inmediato supo que probar cualquier cosa que viniera de Sortilegios Weasley era algo cercano a la muerte o vergüenza pública.

— ¿Me crees tan imbécil como para acepta algo así?

— No es nada que debas tomar, lo juro. Para eso tenemos a Jordan, es nuestra rata de laboratorio — Explicó sonriente y Draco gruñó. Lee Jordan era una amenaza y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Cada vez que Weasley lo llamaba, le daban unas enormes ganas de molerlo a golpes. Una reacción bastante curiosa. — Es más bien un intercomunicador. Un pergamino encantado — Prosiguió ignorante a las molestias de Draco. — Pensaba que podemos intentarlo juntos. Para ver si funciona, claro.

"Bien". Pensó Draco. "Eso sí me interesa".

— Lamento decirte que eso ya se inventó. Se llaman cartas.

— No es así. Es más bien un par de pergaminos. Ambos están enlazados. Así se mandan mensajes en tiempo real. Lo escribes en uno y aparece en el otro.

Los ojos de Draco centellaron. ¿De verdad era posible?

Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Y justo quería intentarlo con él? Era obvio que no lo decía por experimentar y comprobar el producto, sino porque quería hablarle. De un segundo a otro, todas las preguntas que había estado evitando se reunieron en su mente.

— ¿Por qué?

Weasley tardó un poco para responder.

— Porque me gustaría poder hablar contigo. — Contesto en un tono bajo y muy, muy suave.

Draco jadeó y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? — Volvió a preguntar en un susurro que lentamente fue subiendo de tono hasta casi gritar — ¿Por qué quieres hablarme? ¿Por qué sigues citándome aquí? ¿Por qué si tu familia me odia? ¿Por qué hacer un pergamino para estar en contacto conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que buscas Weasley? ¿Qué de m...?

No pudo continuar pues Fred metió un caramelo en su boca, tan rápido que fue incapaz de detenerlo.

Muy a su fastidio, se encontró disfrutando del sabor familiar del dulce. No era la primera vez que Fred lo callaba de esa manera, pero debía admitir que le funcionaba bastante bien. Su sabor y el recuerdo que le traía lo calmaban.

— ¿Sabes? No puedes solucionar todos con tus dulces. — Farfulló paseando la dulce cápsula por la boca.

Fred le sonrió. Y Draco estaba seguro de que jamás había visto tanta calidez en una sola sonrisa.

— Contaba con que dijeras eso.

Y entonces, antes de que alguno lo procesara o se arrepintiera, el pelirrojo se inclinó juntando su boca con la ajena.

Empezó con un roce, una caricia, como si tanteara el terreno. Después fue más intenso y seguro, envolviendo los labios ajenos con los propios. No estaba muy seguro de quién tomó esa iniciativa

Draco se olvidó de respirar, tardó un par de segundos, pero tomó a Weasley por la camisa y se pegó al otro con ganas mal contenidas. Fred suspiró contra sus labios, acunó su nuca y rodeó su cintura.

Y se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Sus labios sabían dulces, era familiar. Los brazos rodeándolo con firmeza, lo hacían sentir protegido y cálido. Sus pulmones se llenaron con su aroma, grabándose casa sensación en lo más profundo de su memoria.

Sus labios se movían furiosos y necesitados. Y Draco supo porqué fue que lo trataba así. Supo que Fred sentía la misma cosa que él y que también lo extrañaba, que necesitaba saber de él. Que verse un día cada tanto ya no era suficiente.

Sus piernas se volvieron de agua cuando sintió un tirón en su labio, su boca se abrió y una húmeda lengua invadió su cavidad. El rubio se aferró aún más, pero la invasión le duró poco pues el músculo ajeno solo le robó el caramelo. SU caramelo. Fred rió aun contra sus labios haciendo al otro vibrar. Finalmente, fue el mismo Gryffindor quien dio el beso por terminado luego de ultrajar y robar su boca, pero no podía importarle menos. Estaba más concentrado en el agradable cosquilleo en los labios.

— Creo que esto puede funcionar mejor que el dulce — Murmuró a centímetros de su rostro, Draco no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que estaba sonriendo — ¿Quedó claro? ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

— Aún tengo dudas. — Respondió y lo jaló de nuevo a sus labios.

Estaba bien, bien jodido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Obviamente, después de volver al castillo se regañó mil y un veces.

Si bien el pelirrojo era su distracción y su pasatiempo. Aquello había sido demasiado. Sabía que no acabaría bien, que en cualquier momento Fred lo repudiaría y no estaba seguro de poder superarlo.

Bueno, si iba a enterarse, sería él mismo quien le diría.

Tal vez no todo, sin detalles. Pero darle a entender lo que era y lo que sería para final del curso, le haría ver con qué clase de persona estaba y el sueño acabaría.

Era lo mejor para ambos antes de que eso se le fuera de las manos. Ya había sobrepasado el límite. Tenía que terminarlo. Entre más alzaba las alas al cielo, más dura sería la caída. A esa altura, ya dolería lo suficiente.

Pero prefería que él mismo cortara la cuerda que lo ataba al pelirrojo a que alguien más se metiera –como San Potter– Y que rompieran el hermoso lazo que nos unía.

Aunque el resultado fuera el mismo, quería ser él y nadie más quien le dijera, quería tener al menos ese control.

Claro que eso lo diría después, no sería cordial escribirlo en el pergamino con el que solía comunicarse con Fred. Mayormente eran cortos mensajes donde los insultos y las burlas prosperaban, no podía arruinarlo con una confesión como la que tenía en mente. Tendría que esperar hasta que se vieran de nuevo, por lo mientras mantendría la correspondencia con la estúpida zanahoria.

Mientras los días pasaron, el pergamino fue alargándose más y más. Crecía al menos 30 centímetros al día. La primera vez que el pergamino iba a llegar a su fin, había estado ansioso y preocupado. ¿Usarían la parte de atrás? ¿Mandaría otro con una lechuza? ¿No hablarían más hasta que se vieran de nuevo? Odiaba admitir que la idea lo aterraba, sin embargo cuando Draco se despertó, había un nuevo espacio para escribir. Admiró entonces la creación del pelirrojo. El pergamino era mucho más útil y rápido que las cartas, y al parecer, interminable.

Esperaba que siguiera así hasta su siguiente salida.

Un día mientras hablaban, Fred le preguntó muy caballerosamente –Claaaro– la razón por la que tardaba tanto en responder en las mañanas y el muy idiota le insinuó que seguro era un flojo. ¡Él se levantaba dos horas antes que sus compañeros para bañarse, vestirse y arreglarse!

¡Apenas le daba tiempo para desayunar!

Pero claro explicarlo le cobró claro.

— Oh claro, debí imaginarlo. Para acomodar ese cabello de princesa necesitas horas. Dime, ¿También te esmeras tanto para mí?

Esa había sido la estúpida respuesta de la zanahoria. Casi podía ver la sonrisa impresa en el papel

Rápidamente tomó la pluma para mandar su indignado mensaje.

— Tu cerebro está peor de lo que imaginaba si en verdad crees que me arreglo para ti. NO ES DE PRINCESA COPIA MAL HECHA.

— Es de PRINCESA. Además de eso, siento decirte que soy el original soy yo. George es la copia.

— NO es de princesa. ¿Por qué crees que eso me importa?

— Claro que sí. Uh, además una diva. ¿Sabes? Eres toda una princesa, no solo tu cabello. Dime, ¿También te haces manicura?

— NO SOY UNA PRINCESA ZANAHORIA DESEREBRADA.

— Prin-ce-sa.

— ¡Idiota!

— TEÑIDO.

— COMADREJA.

— HURÓN.

— COPIA BARATA.

Siguieron así por un largo rato, pero ambos sabían que nada iba enserio. Sabían que los dos estaban sonriendo.

Sin embargo. Desde aquella vez Fred no dejó de decirle princesa. Incluso cuando le amenazó con no responderle más sino paraba de llamarlo así, él le respondió con un: "ok".

¡OK!

Un Draco indignadísimo, dobló el pergamino y se fue a distraerse por ahí. Luego de unas horas, revisó el pergamino esperando mil y un disculpas y mensajes de arrepentimiento. Pero no había absolutamente NADA.

¿Qué se creía la zanahoria? ¿Qué él iba a escribirle? Pues estaba muy, muy equivocado.

Se enorgulleció de sí mismo luego de las primeras 5 horas sin hablarle. Tiempo que aprovechó para arreglar el armario que por una misteriosa razón había estado casi olvidado hasta a ese día.

Después de otra hora más, se encontraba mirando una y otra vez el pergamino, esperando.

Aquel día fue amargo y pesado.

Ya en la noche estaba preocupado, molesto y aún más indignado.

Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo sin hablar.

¿En verdad Weasley Copia no iba a escribirle?

Muy a su pesar, se encontró extrañándolo. No a él, claro. Solo las discusiones.

Cuando ya estaba acostado y listo para dormir, misteriosamente no pudo pegar ojo. Se la pasó dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder conseguir ni un gramo de sueño.

El insomnio no era raro en él. Por supuesto que no tenía que ver con Fred Weasley y en su falta de respuesta.

No se durmió pensado que al despertar tendría su aclamado perdón.

Obviamente no.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue tomar el pedazo de pergamino sólo para encontrar nada.

Seguía en blanco luego del ok.

Casi rompe el papel de puro coraje.

Maldijo una y otra vez. Faltaba poco para la siguiente salida a Hogsmade, sino hablaban ahora...

Joder, Fred Weasley tenía que contestar.

Al medio día sin poder aguantar más –El enojo, claro– Tomó la pluma y con toda la molestia que tenía, escribió lo más digno posible.

— Te odio.

No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando recibió –Por fin– su adorada respuesta.

— Yo también te extrañé.

— Muérete.

— También te odio.

Y así empezó de nuevo su correspondencia y a Draco se le fue el insomnio esa misma noche. Pudo descansar y dormir con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A dos días de la siguiente salida, por primera vez Draco no deseaba que ese día llegara. Quería postergarlo, tanto como fuera posible.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de decirle a la comadreja que no podría ir por algún castigo, pero nunca se atrevió.

A pesar de que sabía que al verlo tendría que confesarse era imposible negar que ansiaba ver al pelirrojo. Mucho más que en las pasadas ocasiones. Quería verlo una última vez, besarlo y golpearlo por hacer que se tragara el orgullo. Quería que se arrepintiera por cada vez que lo llamaba hurón o princesa.

Y eso era lo que lo detenía.

No hubo ninguna excusa. Una noche antes Fred le escribió un:

— Nos vemos mañana, princesa.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquella vez tampoco concilió él sueño.

Ya en la mañana tardó más de lo normal en su higiene y atuendo.

Una vez listo, se quedó sentado viendo al suelo sin hacer nada al menos 10 minutos.

Iba tardísimo, lo sabía. Pero sus pies se negaban a ir más rápido. Tal vez si tardaba lo suficiente Fred se iría y no alcanzarían a verse.

Sí Eso sería lo mejor.

Caminó aletargado hacia Hogsmade. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza y él no prestaba atención a ninguna, más concentrado en ver sus zapatos moverse. Era una extraña vista, él jamás había caminado así. Un Malfoy debía tener siempre su mirada en alto. Pero ahora que lo veía, se sentía como si fuera a caerse. Cada vez más y más cerca del piso. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía levantar la cabeza. Era como si de pronto le pesara toneladas.

Vio como sus pies se detenían y sintió cuando Fred se acercó. Sus músculos se tensaron y contuvo el aliento. Pero no fue hasta que escuchó la voz del otro que la realidad le golpeó.

Ya no iban a verse más. Los mensajes cesarían. Ya no habría más peleas estúpidas con insultos creativos.

No habría más risas.

No lo vería más.

Los dulces se terminarían.

No habría nada.

Como si lo pasado esos meses jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Fue entonces que notó el firme agarre en sus brazos, la voz preocupada y exigente, la mirada celeste sobre la suya

Por favor quédate.

Por favor no me odies.

Por favor que esto no termine.

Y lo empujó.

Con toda la fuerza y decisión que tenía, se apartó del pelirrojo y le dio la espalda.

Quizá lo más doloroso fue, que el Weasley no hizo más por tocarlo.

Draco maldijo una y otra vez en su mente. ¿En qué momento pensó que esa correspondencia era buena idea? ¡Jamás debió aceptar si quiera el asqueroso pergamino!

Lo hacía todo tan malditamente difícil...

En su mente se repetían sus pláticas nocturnas, las bromas y burlas que intercambiaron Pero también el recuerdo de Ron en la enfermería. Casi muerto de no ser por San Potter.

Y había sido su culpa.

Obviamente lo iba a odiar.

¡Hazlo ya!

— Creo que es tiempo de terminar con esto, Weasley.

Esperó a que el aludido dijera algo, pero el pelirrojo seguía hundido en el mutismo. Draco quería girarse y ver su expresión, sus ojos Esa mirada que desde hacía un tiempo, estaba libre de rencores, se atrevía a decir que incluso había cariño. ¿Cómo iba a soportar ver de nuevo el desprecio y odio en ese par de zafiros?

No podría aguantarlo.

No en él.

Aclaró su garganta para seguir hablando:

— Todos estos juegos Ya estoy aburrido. Aunque si soy sincero, jamás creí que caerías tan fácil. — Sonrió con burla aunque Fred no podía verlo. Debía mantener esa farsa para llegar a lo importante. — Debería tener algún premio por haber engañado a la Leyenda de Hogwarts. El gran bromista Weasley — Rió por lo bajo — Pero no me fuiste de ayuda. Creí que si podía acercarme a ti, tal vez podría sacarte algo de información Ya sabes. Al Señor Tenebroso y a mi padre le encantaría obtener información de primera mano. Dársela yo mismo sería un bonus a lo que de por sí debo hacer pero Eres inútil para mi misión. — Tenía que hacerlo, debía voltearse. Si no lo hacía su actuación perdería parte de su efecto. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se giró. — Así que...

Se interrumpió de golpe al ver al ex Gryffindor.

Esperaba ver odio, resentimiento, furia...

Pero Fred estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Contuvo el aliento y desvió la mirada.

No llores. Por favor. No llores por mí.

— Por Salazar... No seas tan patético.

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Rugió el otro haciendo estremecer y dar un paso atrás al más pequeño — Me usaste. ¿Todo esto fue una mentira para sacarme información? ¿En verdad eres tan bastardo?

Hubo algo en ese tono en su voz... Algo extraño, pero que no pudo pensar demasiado pues en un milisegundo, Fred Weasley tenía una bola de lodo en la mano listo para lanzarla. Draco apenas pudo esquivarla.

¿¡Qué diablos!?

A un segundo de levantar la cabeza completamente anonado, una manzana mordisqueada ya estaba en camino a su cara.

— ¡Eres un jodido idiota Draco Malfoy!

El pelirrojo no dejó de insultarlo, maldecirlo y reprocharle mientras le lanzaba cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano, acercándose más y más a un Draco que hacía lo imposible por esquivar latas, piedras, lodo y hasta un pobre gato que cruzó por ahí. El muy maldito seguía siendo un gran golpeador, y aunque él poseía unos perfectos reflejos, estaba demasiado pasmado, asombrado y asustado que lograba escurrirse por un pelo, sin poder si quiera responder a las maldiciones del león.

Y entonces, fue el mismo Fred que se lanzó hacia el rubio con una furia y fuerza con la que Draco fue fácilmente derribado. Y aunque pataleó y se retorció, fue incapaz de librarse del león. Este lo tenía aprensado en una especie de nudo humano que mantenía al más bajo encima y bocarriba, mientras que el oji-azul estaba acostado en el piso, manteniendo la espalda del rubio en su torso con un brazo y con las piernas sujetaba las de Draco dejándolo prácticamente inmovilizado encima de Fred.

Pero más que esa dolorosa e incómoda llave, fue el aliento ajeno el que lo dejó completamente quieto, casi rindiéndose por el suave susurro que acariciaba su oído. El delicioso roce de los labios contra su piel.

— Tú... ¿De verdad crees que te diré eso? ¿Crees que no sé con quién trato? Mi hermano es el mejor amigo de Harry, la persona que este año se ha obsesionado contigo y no hace más que gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres un mortífago.

El pánico y la adrenalina volvieron.

Oh no.

— CÁLLATE. Tú no sabes nada ¡NO SABES NADA! — Gritó forcejeando contra el mayor con toda la fuerza que pudo, cabe decir que fue inútil. — ¡Déjame ir maldito salvaje de mierda!

El contrario meneó la cabeza y apretó el agarre, apenas dejándole respirar.

— Así es. No sé nada, por eso no hice nada ni dije nada. Es cosa tuya si quieres decirme o no. No me interesa eso. — El rubio nuevamente dejó de pelear y se dejó llevar por el tono cálido y relajado del otro, rindiéndose a esa comodidad. — Lo único que sé es que la primera vez que nos vimos, llorabas. — Draco gruñó algo como un "no es cierto" pero el otro le ignoró. — Esa vez... Fue el mismo del accidente de Katie Bell, ¿No? — Draco no respondió. En su lugar se hundió más y apretó los párpados. Como si de esa forma pudiera evitar lo que venía — Lo supuse después. En las vacaciones con Harry. No dejaba de acusarte como el culpable. — Fred suspiró, Draco se había olvidado de respirar. — Supe que tenía razón Al menos en parte. — Ambos se movieron. El pelirrojo dejó de aprisionarlo y se sentó, apenas se había acomodado cuando de nuevo tenía los brazos rodeando al rubio, abrazándolo contra su pecho. El rubio movió la cabeza para encarar al Gryffindor, este solo le tomó de la barbilla y juntó sus frentes. — No querías hacerlo. Tú en realidad no querías que Katie o Ron salieran heridos ¿Cierto? — Su voz era apenas un susurro, su mirada era tierna y suplicante. Y Draco supo que en realidad quería confiar en él. Que aunque sospechaba lo que era y haría, confiaba en que no iba a hacerlo. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su peso con el de Fred. Se sentía tan terriblemente cansado y el pelirrojo era tan endemoniadamente cómodo. — Tú no eres un asesino. Y sé que por lo que sea que lo hagas, es una buena razón. — Draco suspiró un inaudible "mi madre" y Fred le sonrió. No la vio, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Siempre lo hacía. —También mataría por proteger a mi familia, pero... por favor. Abstente de envenenar a mis hermanos. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar otra forma de vernos más seguido.

—¡Cállate! ¡Fue un accidente! Por muy insoportable que sea la comadreja, no lo...

Fue silenciado por un fugaz beso que le robó el aliento.

-Lo sé. Tranquilo.

Y la bomba en la cabeza de Draco explotó.

—¡¿Cómo diablos puedes estar así!? ¿¡No entiendes lo que todo esto significa!? ¿¡Lo que yo soy!? ¡Casi mato a DOS personas! ¡No puedes llegar aquí y bromear sobre eso maldito idiota! ¡Soy un mortífago pedazo de estúpido! ¡Estoy de lado de la oscuridad! —Gritó completamente enfurecido y confundido. Todo eso estaba fuera del plan. Nada de eso debía de estar pasando. Estaba terriblemente mal. No era posible y no terminaría bien. Sintió unas manos tomarle el rostro y a regañadientes se volteó para ver al pelirrojo.

—Podrás ser un maldito grano en el culo, un arrogante aristócrata de mierda con un pésimo sentido del humor, amargado y terriblemente molesto cuando quieres, berrinchudo, caprichoso y un pésimo perdedor —Calló ante un codazo del rubio y soltó un quejido seguido de una carcajada. —Pero no eres u asesino Estás a mi lado. Eres Draco y mi princesa de rubia cabellera.

Draco se giró para golpearle con ambas manos, pero el más grande le tomó ágilmente las manos, tiró de su muñeca izquierda y besó su antebrazo por encima de la ropa, el rubio ahogó un jadeo e intentó apartar su mano, más el pelirrojo lo sostuvo con firmeza y lo miró. Sus ojos destellaban con seguridad y calidez, con esa chispa vibrante que lo caracterizaba. Llenos de vida, de posibilidades Esa que le hizo creer que podría tener un camino donde no fuera un asesino.

—Lo demás no me importa. Sólo quien eres en realidad. —Susurró contra su brazo y se acercó al rostro del rubio. Rodeó su cintura y acunó su mejilla en la mano sin perder el contacto visual. —Sólo un pequeño niño perdido.

Y le sonrió.

Esa sonrisa que iluminaba las noches oscuras, que alejaba las pesadillas. Esa sonrisa que encantó a Draco desde la primera noche en el colegio. Que le brindó confianza y seguridad. Esa que le hizo regresar al camino.

Llevado por el momento, rodeó el cuello del otro y junto sus labios suavemente.

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza:

Complace a tu madre una vez más Draco y vive. Disfruta.

Sonrió sobre la boca de Fred y enredó sus dedos en la cabellera roja, jugando con sus mechones, peinándolo, acariciándolo con la misma benevolencia con que lo besaba. Lento y exigente. Sentía las suaves y juguetonas caricias en su cintura y en su espalda baja mientras el beso fluía lento y anhelante.

Cuánto agradecía a su madre.

De no ser por ella y su carta, jamás habría ido a Hogsmade y todo eso jamás hubiera sucedido.

No cabía en su suerte. Jamás creyó que ese día terminaría de aquella manera. Se sentía mucho más liviano, como si aquel futuro no fuera tan malo. Que en verdad podría vivir y disfrutar.

Estás a mi lado.

No necesitaba nada más.

Sí era así, podría soportar cualquier cosa.

Se separaron lentamente son una media sonrisa, todo en un cómodo y delicioso silencio que fue interrumpido por la estruendosa risa del mayor. El rubio se alejó para lanzarle una mirada de muerte que sólo intensificó la risa del otro.

—No me mires así princesa, pero —Otro ataque de risa le interrumpió, en respuesta Draco le golpeó el abdomen. —Es que Merlín, ¿En verdad creías que iba a tragarme tu actuación cliché de malo y el Sólo eres un juguete/herramienta que nunca me importó? ¡Ni siquiera me miraste a los ojos!

Antes de que el rubio fuera capaz de darle otro buen golpe, el más alto –solo por poquito– le tomó las manos y lo tumbó al pasto de nuevo dándole una cálida mirada llena de cariño. Una jodidamente irresistible para el ojiplata.

Aunque claro, no hubo ni un solo gesto que demostrara su debilidad, en su lugar solo lo observó ceñudo lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

—Suéltame.

El pelirrojo solo agrandó su sonrisa inclinándose al más joven con ese brillo usual de picardía en la mirada.

—Tendrías que hacer mucho más para alejarme de ti, pequeña princesa. —Susurró bañando el rostro del rubio con su aliento. Draco se preguntó que rayos era ese desagradable calorcillo/cosquilleo en el abdomen, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos -Obviamente era por eso, no que el aroma cítrico de Weasley lo tuviese embriagado- que ni siquiera se molestó por el mote. —No ahora.

Draco apenas reparó en sus últimas palabras, tal vez demasiado concentrado en los labios ajenos rozando los suyos.

Y él, sediento, acaparó la dulce boca, aclamándola suya, anhelante de esa chispa cálida y deseosa por llenar su ser. Bebiéndose las suaves palabras, creyendo en la promesa que Fred le daba con un simple beso.

Fue en ese momento que prometió no dejar ir a ese molesto y parlanchín pelirrojo. Ese remedo de comadreja que lo único que hacía era ponerle el mundo de cabeza, confundirlo y llenarle la cabeza de estupideces.

Estupideces que secretamente, le hacían sonreír. Que lograban sacarlo de ese agujero que era su vida.

Fred era su bálsamo. El escape de esa vida gris a una feria de colores, de una emoción y diversión que le eran desconocidas.

Y se aferró a aquel mundo con todo su ser.

Deseando creer en las palabras del pelirrojo.

Fred se separó ligeramente de su rostro y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Draco suspiró por el toqué y se relajó en los brazos del pelirrojo.

—Bueno, siempre fuiste algo idiota... Pero si mueres, te revivo para matarte yo mismo con una explosión en el culo.

El rubio decidió dejárselo pasar por esta vez y no reprocharle que podía hacer algo mucho más interesante con su trasero. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del Weasley y se permitió descansar.

Pero claro, sin importar lo maravilloso del escape, la realidad era que su vida seguía siendo un hueco profundamente oscuro y aún le faltaba mucho para salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de esa salida, no tardó mucho para que todo se fuera al carajo.

Había dejado de recibir cartas de su madre. El no tener noticias de ella lo llenó de pánico, desesperación en su mas pura expresión

Hizo cuanto pudo por reparar el armario.

Apenas y podía leer el pergamino de Fred No había hablado con él en días, necesitaba de las ocurrencias del pelirrojo, pero su madre le necesitaba más.

Pero ya lo tenía planeado todo. El armario estaba listo Solo debía esperar el momento del ataque. Era un plan perfecto y muy astuto. Draco lo sabía aunque no se enorgullecía de ello en lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrario. Odiaba lo que estaba haciendo con todo su ser Pero no podía ser de otra forma.

Cuando Rosmerta le avisó de la salida de Dumbledore, no podía caber en su mala suerte. Con el director fuera, no podía haber mejor momento para que los mortífagos entraran, luego sólo tendría que conjurar la marca tenebrosa para acorralarlo

Avisó a Bellatrix y en una hora tenía a los mortífagos dentro del castillo Claro que fue mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Era muy ingenuo pensar que entrarían sin problemas, sin duelos; que acabarían rápidamente con Dumbledore y se irían... Había sido un error. El más grande de su vida.

No imaginaba que apenas pusieran un pie dentro de Hogwarts, los hechizos y maldiciones llenarían los pasillos. Tampoco pensaba que Greyback estuviera en el grupo

No... Debía acabar con eso cuanto antes, tenía que sacar a Bellatrix y al hombre lobo del castillo Lejos de los más pequeños

Subió a la torre de Astronomía intentando no mirar atrás, no prestar atención a los gritos a sus espaldas.

Pero no pudo ignorar una mota de cabello rojizo cruzaba por un pasillo, directo a los mortífagos. Había sido tan rápido que por un momento creyó que lo había imaginado.. Pero no era así. La Orden debía estar ahí.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y estaba por dar media vuelta cuando la voz furiosa de su tía le taladró el cerebro.

—¡HAZLO AHORA DRACO!

El terror le hizo moverse.

Por más que lo deseara, no podía ir en busca de su gemelo.

Tenía que seguir con la misión para poder sacar a su madre de esa pesadilla.

Claro que, al llegar a la torre no esperaba ver al director tan vulnerable.

Ese no era el plan. De alguna forma esperaba que Dumbledore le hiciera frente y aún si perdiera el duelo (cosa que secretamente deseaba) no habría nadie que pudiera juzgarlo. Los mortífagos y Severus mismo abogarían por él.

Es decir, ni el propio Voldemort podía hacerle frente al vejete y mantenerse en pie. Volvería con su madre y una vez dentro de la mansión, podría cuidar mejor de ella.

Pero claro, el mundo no iba a ser tan condescendiente con él, tenía que ponerle al anciano más parlanchín que tenía Hogwarts.

El muy maldito no dejaba de hablar como si le conociera. El desgraciado hasta había halagado su plan y la astucia que había tenido, ¡Como si se tratase de un jodido proyecto escolar!

¿Cómo podía hablarle con tanta calma después de todo lo que había hecho? ¿Quién le daba el derecho a decirle que meditara sus opciones?

—¡Yo no tengo opciones! —Gritó sin poder contener más su desesperación. Cada palabra que el vejestorio decía, le recordaba a lo que Fred le había dicho la última vez que se encontraron. ¡Eso no era justo! —¡Tengo que liquidarlo! Si no lo hago, Él me matará... ¡Matará a mi familia!

—Soy muy consciente de ello, Draco. De otra forma te había enfrentado mucho antes, pero sabía que si Voldemort se enteraba de mis sospechas hacia ti, te hubiese asesinado, ¿No?

El rubio apenas pudo contener su escalofrío al imaginarlo.

Aún así, las palabras no hacían más que desconcertarlo. De hacerle dudar.

¡Como sino la tuviera bastante difícil de por sí!

—Puedo ayudarte, Draco.

—¡Usted no puede ayudarme! —Gritó sintiendo sus ojos arder. No iba a llorar, no ahora. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? La mano le temblaba. Apretó los párpados imaginando la dulce sonrisa de Fred, su mirada brillante y llena de vida. Tuvo que controlar todo de sí para no derrumbarse ahí mismo. —Nadie puede...

Deseó haber hablado una última vez con el pelirrojo, si hubiera encontrado un momento para responder sus notas

—Pásate a nuestro bando, encontraremos cómo protegerte. Puedo enviar miembros de la Orden a casa de tu madre y esconderla.

Por un momento incluso se imaginó del lado de la luz. Lejos de las torturas y la oscuridad que comenzaba a doblarle el alma. Con Fred cerca. Sacudió la cabeza y reafirmó el agarre de su varita. Ya era demasiado tarde.

-Vamos Draco. Sabemos que no eres un asesino. Estoy seguro que el señor Weasley comparte mi opinión. —Draco contuvo la respiración, pero antes de poder decir nada, el director siguió hablando. —No ensucies tus manos por alguien tan viejo como yo. Hay muchas personas que confían en ti.

El slytherin finalmente se rindió.

"Confío en ti" esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Fred le había escrito.

Estaba bajando el brazo cuando escuchó los pasos en las escaleras. Él no se movió, quedó tenso en su lugar mientras los Greyback, Amycus y Alecto disutían con el Director. Draco apenas les hacía caso.

Así fue hasta que Severus apareció y, antes de poder analizar lo que estaba pasando, Albus Dumbledore fue lanzado por la torre luego de recibir el avada de su padrino.

Luego de eso, apenas fue consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor. Snape guiándolo por el castillo hacia el bosque prohibido, estaba tan pasmado que incluso olvidó su miedo al bosque.

En algún momento, su padrino se desvió para apartar a Potter y él estaba corriendo entre los árboles siguiendo a Greyback. Un hechizo le pasó por el oído haciéndole tropezar.

¿A caso San Potter los había alcanzado?

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para visualizar a su atacante.

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo.

Era Fred.

Tuvo unos segundos antes de entender y aceptar que el pelirrojo intentó hechizarlo.

El estómago se le revolvió.

—Fred —Murmuró sin aliento, pero para su sorpresa, Weasley lo pasó de largo. Su atención estaba más allá del rubio.

Los hechizos volaron de nuevo, esta vez dirigidos unicamente al hombre lobo.

—¡GREYBACK! —Rugió el gryffindor con una mirada centelleante de furia y odio en sus ojos. Draco jamás lo había visto tan iracundo. Pasó saliva incapaz de apartar la mirada de Fred. Aunque jamás fuera a decirlo en voz alta, aceptaba que daba algo de miedo.

El lobo finalmente se giró listo para atacar, pero el pelirrojo había sido temiblemente rápido y en un cerrar de ojos lanzó al mortífago por el aíre mientras unas cuerdas iban directo hacia él sin darle siquiera una mísera oportunidad. Greyback aulló enfurecido y se sacudió en el suelo intentando librarse del incarcerous. Pero fue velozmente callado por algo que supuso, era un desmaius.

Para horror y admiración de Draco, Fred iba directo al hombre lobo.

Fue entonces que reaccionó. Fenir era terriblemente peligroso, si Fred se acercaba de más... No quería ni pensar las opciones.

Se levantó cual resorte y empujó al Gryffindor contra los árboles.

—¡No te acerques! —Gritó tomando la camisa del otro y acercándose más de lo necesario. No podía evitarlo. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Lo necesitaba tanto...

—No lo defiendas. —Siseó en respuesta con los ojos centelleantes.

Malfoy titubeó. Tal vez también estaba enojado con él.

Negó mentalmente. Si fuera así ya lo habría embrujado.

Puso las manos en el cuello del otro y lo miró con la misma furia.

-—¡No seas idiota! Si te acercas demasiado te morderá, pedazo de imbécil.

—¡Atacó a Bill! ¡Casi lo muerde!

—¡Y si tu no te controlas te matará a ti!

Al ver que Fred iba a replicar de nuevo, lo tomó firmemente de la camisa antes de estampar sus labios contra los ajenos.

No hizo falta más para que el otro dejara la pelea y respondiera el beso.

No era un beso dulce o tierno. Estaba lleno de desesperación y necesidad. La boca del mayor descendió por su cuello y Draco no pudo más que estremecerse ante el tacto. Sus manos subieron hacia la melena pelirroja y tiró fuertemente de ella. Fred gruñó contra su piel antes de que los brazos le envolvieran con fuerza.

—Merlín Draco Te extrañé —El aliento del pelirrojo baño su cuello. El rubió suspiró y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

—Yo también. —Musito cerrando los ojos y dejando que su Weasley acariciara su cabello y espada.

¿Por qué no podían quedarse de esa forma para siempre?

A él no le molestaría en absoluto.

Recordó entonces lo que acababa de pasar en la torre. Los gritos del castillo, su plática con el director y luego su cuerpo cayendo por la torre.

Sin darse cuenta, las lagrimas empezaron a salir. Un sollozo hizo que Fred intentara apartarse para verle, pero Draco solo se apretó más contra el ex Gryffindor.

—No te muevas. —Pidió con la voz amortiguada. —Sólo quédate así un poco más.

Fred no hizo nada más, solo asintió para luego seguir con las pequeñas caricias.

Permanecieron así hasta que el Slytherin se calmó.

No mucho después, ambos escucharon los pasos acercarse.

Se dedicaron una mirada de pánico antes de dar un salto atrás y esconderse entre los arbustos.

Weasley murmuró un encantamiento desilucionador sobre ambos y observaron a Snape caminar furioso hacia el hombre lobo para desaparecer del bosque.

Esperaron unos segundos antes de moverse. Ambos perdidos en lo que harían ahora.

Draco fue el primero en moverse y ponerse de pie.

—Ya debo irme. —Susurró sin ánimo con la mirada perdida. Weasley se levantó de golpe para tomar su barbilla y girarla suavemente hacia él.

—No te vayas —Pidió con voz queda mientras le acariciaba el mentón.

Draco subió la mirada hacia los ojos color zafiro. Eran tan bellos... Lo veían con súplica, anhelo. Su piel se erizó solo con la intensidad en los ojos ajenos. Las palabras del director resonaron en su mente.

¿Que hubiera pasado si los mortífagos no hubiesen llegado? ¿Podrían haber estado a salvo? ¿Habrían tenido una verdadera oportunidad?

Sacudió la cabeza, ahora era inútil pensar en ello.

Demasiado doloroso y frustrante.

—No puedo. Mi madre...

—Entonces espera un poco más. —Le interrumpió el pelirrojo viéndole con ansiedad, su mirada aún más desesperada que antes. —Solo un poco. Cuando... Cuando regreses puedes decir que te atacaron con un desmaius o algo. —Se relamió los labios. Jamás había visto a Fred tan angustiado antes. Fred siempre era tan relajado y desinteresado de la vida que verlo así era una sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta desconcertó al ex Gryffindor, pero un segundo después pareció molesto.

—¿Que por qué? —Jadeó incrédulo viéndolo de arriba abajo. —¡Me importas joder! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarlo? No quiero dejar que vayas ahí. Pero sé que no abandonarás a tu madre. Yo no te lo pediría. —Dijo lo último apenas en un susurro. —Pero no quiero que te vayas Draco. —Bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio por unos segundos, Draco estaba tan conmocionado que no era capaz de decir palabra. —¿Sabes cuándo volveremos a vernos? ¿A hablar? —Siguió diciendo en voz baja moviendo levemente la cabeza, sacudiendo algunos mechones de su cabello, a Draco le dio un brinco el corazón. No había pensado en eso. —Porque tengo la sospecha que no llevas el pergamino, ¿Cierto?

Con los labios apretados, Draco movió negativamente la cabeza. Jamás pensó que las cosas terminarían así. Los pergaminos estaban escondidos en las mazmorras. Fred suspiró un momento antes de tomar las manos del rubio, juntarlas y llevar ambas a sus labios.

—Entonces quédate —Murmuró contra sus dedos sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del Slytherin. Draco se olvidó de respirar. Jamás podría olvidar el brillo en su mirada, podría perderse para siempre en sus ojos, brillaban como el mar a la luz de la luna. Supo que se quedaría con el pelirrojo cuanto tiempo pudiera. —Aquí hay Conozco un sitio donde podemos estar.

Dicho eso y sin esperar respuesta, Fred salió corriendo mientras jalaba al rubio consigo, guiándolo entre los árboles y avisándole cuando se cruzaban con alguna raíz demasiado grande. No mucho después llegaron a un tipo de claro. Draco jadeó.

Era la imagen que todo muggle imaginaría de un bosque encantado.

Había pequeñas luciérnagas bailando por el aire, los árboles estaban vestidos con un musgo de vivo color verde, y justo en el centro había un pequeño estanque. Este era lo más hermoso del claro. Había pequeñas motas de luz en el agua, de un azul blancuzco que se movían con el suave meneo del agua.

Era Era magnífico. Como si estuviese sacado de un libro de fantasía.

Pero había algo extraño en el, como si la magia brotara de el

La idea llegó a su mente y se giró la cabeza hacia Weasley que lo miraba expectante.

—¿Lo...lo hiciste tu? —Preguntó incrédulo. Aquello no podía ser natural. Al menos no en el bosque prohibido.

Fred pareció satisfecho e infló su pecho con orgullo.

—George y yo lo hicimos, costó mucho más que el pantano pero valió la pena. —Una media sonrisa se instaló en su cara. —Siéntete afortunado. Eres el único además de nosotros dos que lo conoce.

Sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían y desvió la mirada gruñendo un idiota.

—No entiendo porque haces todo esto ¿Por qué me muestras esto si es tan importante? —Preguntó en un susurro aún sin mirar al otro.

Sentía los ojos de Fred en su espalda, el silencio no hacía más que aumentar sus nervios y ansiedad.

Escuchó los pasos a su espalda, caminando hacia él, pero antes de poder decir o hacer nada, el pelirrojo ya lo había tomado por los hombros y obligado a girarse a ver la figura molesta frustrante inclinada hacia él.

—¡Por que te quiero!

Gritó justo antes de reclamar sus labios.

Draco se quedó pasmado. Lo ¿Qué?

Tenía demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza, demasiados recuerdos e imágenes con el pelirrojo en Hogsmade. Pero especialmente sus sonrisas y cuando sorprendía al Gryffindor mirándole. Sus pláticas en el pergamino y las miles de golosinas que le había dado y que aún guardaba -Algunas-.

Lo quería.

Cerró los ojos y se aferró a sus hombros.

Me quiere. Me quiere.

Pensaba una y otra vez sin despegar su boca, por el contrario. Obligó al mayor a abrir sus labios para explorar la cavidad. Era tan tan delicioso. Tan intoxicante y adictivo que apenas se separaba para tomar aire.

—Draco

El aludido se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, derritiéndose en sus labios.

Fred se separó jadeante, su respiración era tan agitada que el rubio podía ver perfectamente como su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba. Draco recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, con la tenue luz que las luciérnagas y el estanque le daban. Su ropa estaba desarreglada, como siempre, algunas partes incuso estaban rotas, supuso que por la reciente pelea, pero lo que le robó el aliento fue su mirada.

Era intensa, la pupila había devorado el iris turquesa casi por completo, podía ver perfectamente el deseo contenido, la lujuria desbordante. Aquel brillo travieso jamás le había parecido tan sexy como ahora.

Su malestar en la entrepierna se hizo mas intenso.

—Espera... Si no nos separamos ahora, yo no voy a detenerme.

Merlín... Era un alivio que la voz de Fred no fuera así siempre, la tendría dura cada que el pelirrojo abriera la boca. es decir, cada minuto del día. Entrecerró los ojos y jaló al pelirrojo hacia sus labios, mordisqueándolos posesivamente.

—¿Quién mierda dijo que te detuvieras?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco despertó unas horas después por el frío. Pero al ver el cuerpo a su lado olvidó el malestar casi por completo. Fred aún dormía, boca abajo y con la espalda descubierta. Podía ver claramente las pecas en la piel lechosa y unos casi imperceptibles rasguños que la adornaban. Sus mejillas ardieron sin poder evitarlo. Él había hecho eso Había sido una noche verdaderamente inolvidable. El pelirrojo lo trató con cuidado, pero jamás dejó de lado la pasión y el deseo.

Ambos se habían entregado al otro sin reparos ni pudor. El rubio se sentía agobiado por los recuerdos, las imágenes y las sensaciones que aún persistían en su piel; hormigueaba, ahí donde el otro le había tocado y besado Las palabras que le susurró resonaban en su cabeza como un mantra. Tan cariñosas y prometedoras

Se recostó sobre la manta improvisada para admirar el rostro del mayor. Ciertamente no era una imagen muy romántica: El pelirrojo tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, un cachete aplastado y el cabello le caía desordenadamente por la cara. Podía escuchar un tenue ronquido y distinguir un fino hilo de saliva en la comisura de los labios. Sin darse cuenta, Draco sonrió y su mano fue hasta el cabello de la zanahoria, acariciándolo lentamente desde la coronilla hasta la mitad de la espalda.

—Yo también te quiero, comadreja estúpida.

Su cadera dolía un poco, pero Merlín que no se arrepentía de nada.

Todo lo contrario. Amaría poder repetir en ese mismo instante, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Aún era de noche, pero no tardaría mucho en amanecer y para eso ambos debían regresar.

Con un suspiro, movió ligeramente el hombro de Fred, llamándolo con suavidad.

Pero claro, era un Weasley y no iba a despertar con algo tan suave.

Volteando los ojos, tomó su varita y bañó el rostro del Gryffindor con un aguamenti.

—¡Joder, Malfoy! Se supone que me despertaras con un beso. —Exclamó el más alto levantándose de un salto.

El aludido levantó una de sus pálidas cejas intentando mantener su atención en el rostro del ojiazul.

—¿Ya vuelvo a ser Malfoy?

Fred unicamente sonrió y lo tomó de la cadera para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Draco.

El ronroneo lo hizo estremecer, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha, puso una mano en el pecho descubierto del otro para apartarlo.

—Es hora de irnos.

Fred asintió perdiendo la sonrisa. Los dos comenzaron a vestirse sin muchas ganas. Definitivamente era más divertido quitar la ropa que ponerla.

Una vez listos, se dedicaron una intensa mirada.

—Encontraré cómo hablarte. —Prometió Weasley dejando un casto beso en los nudillos de Draco, el cual desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojado.

—Te esperaré.

Dicho esto, se despidieron con lento beso, sellando la promesa.

Cumplirla o no, no estaba en sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Draco regresó a la mansión, no dudaron en su historia. Aunque a decir verdad no le hicieron mucho caso. Ah no, los mortífagos celebraban la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Los únicos que no participaban en la emoción eran los Malfoy y el mismo Severus que, luego de recibir las felicitaciones de el Señor Tenebroso, se disculpó y se encerró en sus habitaciones.

No salió hasta tres días después por órdenes de Voldemort.

Su vida había vuelto a ser un completo infierno. Aquella noche en el bosque parecía demasiado lejana, varias veces luego de ver una sesión de tortura. Incluso se preguntaba si no había sido una ilusión y fantasía suya, tal vez sí lo habían atacado y lo que recordaba no era más que su cabeza torturándolo. Desechaba las ideas tan pronto llegaban. No. Todo había sido real.

Saberlo era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Un día ocurrió algo bastante extraño.

Durante la cena, le llegó un paquete. Aparentemente de Pansy Parkinson, ninguno de sus... visitantes indeseados hizo preguntas, sólo se burlaron de los regalitos de su novia y le arrojaron el paquete a la cara.

Logró atraparlo antes de que la caja se estrellara en su nariz y caminó urgentemente a su habitación.

Sabía que Pansy jamás volvería a darle ningún tipo de regalo. Había discutido con la pelinegra a principios de su sexto año. Ella tenía razón, claro. Lo había tachado de idiota por aceptar la misión, pero claro, ella no podía comprender la razón de sus acciones. Sin embargo le había dicho que no quería tener nada que ver, su prioridad era estar a salvo y era claro que ser amiga o aliada de Draco no sería la opción. Al menos no por el momento.

Estudió el paquete con precaución e hizo varios hechizos hasta estar seguro de que no era nada dañino o peligroso para su persona.

Aún así, lo abrió con rapidez para luego dar un brinco para evitar cualquier posible ataque que pudiera salir de la caja. Esperó unos segundos antes de asomarse a la caja y ver una extraña cosa dentro con un ¿Galeón? Extrañado, sacó la pequeña cajita de metal. Tenía unos cuantos botones, unas pequeñas palanquitas y una puertita. Observó con atención una ruedita que tenía a un costado. Tenía las abreviaciones on y off. La punta de la rueda apuntaba al off, así que el rubió decidió grirarla hacia el otro lado.

—...CO!

Volvió a dar otro salto al escuchar el grito que venía de la caja y sacó inmediatamente su varita.

¡HABÍA UNA JODIDA PERSONA DENTRO!

—Sal de ahí bastardo!

—¡DRACO! Joder, busca la maldita moneda!

¿Ese era Fred? Se escuchaba diferente Distorsionado.

—¿Weasley? —Murmuró con pánico dejando la varita en su cama y volviendo a levantar la cajita y pegándola a su ojo intentando ver algo dentro de los pequeños oyitos de donde salía el sonido. —¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre esconderte ahí? ¡Sal ahora mismo!

—¡DRACO! —Arrojó la cosa esa de nuevo en la cama. Diablos. Su oído.

—¡No me grites imbécil!

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo parecía no haberlo escuchado porque siguió gritándole como poseso.

—REVISA. LA MALDITA. MONEDA. ¡NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO IDIOTA!

Con un bufido, sacó el galeón del paquete.

—Y yo soy el de mal genio —Gruñó entre dientes, aunque internamente estaba que daba saltitos por volver a escuchar a su comadreja. Se sentó en la cama frente el extraño aparato con el ceño fruncido. —¿Y ahora qué, genio?

Sintió la moneda calentarse y devolvió su atención a la moneda.

¡Contesta algo!

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de entender.

¿Qué diablos haces en...?

Maldijo la falta de espacio y se puso a escribir de nuevo:

...la caja esa?

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una estruendosa carcajada proveniente del aparato.

—No estoy dentro rubia. Es un radio. Un aparato muggle de comunicación a distancia.

Tuvo una vergonzosa clase de radio por los siguientes minutos. Fred le explicó -con más paciencia de lo que Draco habría imaginado nunca- cómo usar la cosa esa. Le había dicho que sería la forma en que se comunicarían, diciéndole muy brevemente de la Pottervigilancia -nombre patético si le preguntaban- y que algunas veces podrían hablar de esa forma. Fred le daría el nombre de la estación y una supuesta contraseña que debía dar para poder escuchar la transmisión.

Aunque no sería diario y no podían hablar directamente, Draco se sintió inmensamente feliz y aliviado. Así sabría que su pelirrojo idiota estaba a salvo y él le hablaría con el galeón siempre que pudiera. Aún si no podían tener una conversación decente, era mejor a no tener noticias el uno del otro.

Iniciaron pocos días después con su comunicación, la voz de Fred lo recibía con cosas como: "Seguro terribles días, pero no te desanimes princesa"

Claro que la primera vez había enrojecido de vergüenza al escuchar su sobrenombre, para luego enfurecer al llegar a la posibilidad de que la estúpida zanahoria se estuviera refiriendo a alguien más que no fuera él. Fred había sido bastante popular en el colegio. Su carácter, personalidad y sus extraños coqueteos daban frutos, no sería una sorpresa que el ex Gryffindor tuviera ese mote para alguien mas.

Su estómago se revolvió con solo imaginarlo y la furia le corrió en las venas.

Fred Weasley era suyo y este tenía que respetarlo como tal. No importa si estaban lejos. El pelirrojo le pertenecía, junto con todas sus insinuaciones, los motes y demostraciones de cariño. Por mas cursis o estúpidas que pudieran ser. Todo eso era suyo y no iba a descansar hasta que el imbécil de la comadreja despejara sus inseguridades.

Y como obviamente no iba a hacerle una escena al pelirrojo, se limitó escribirle a modo de burla que seguro tenía un mundo de princesas a quien dirigirse.

Fred respondió casi de inmediato.

Eres mi única princesa, Draco.

Muy a su pesar, el revoltijo que tenía en el estómago se calmó de inmediato al leerlo.

Al día siguiente, le llegó otro pequeño paquete. Esta vez, el Slytherin prácticamente lo arrebató de las manos del mortífago y corrió a su habitación. Se encerró y se obligó a abrir la caja con calma.

Cabe decir casi lo logra.

Al final, el cordón y la envoltura decorativa terminaron hechas trizas, pero al menos ya tenía lo que venía dentro.

Era una preciosa bombonera de cristal iridiscente con grabados de metal plateado. En el centro, donde la tapa chocaba con la base, estaban las iniciale entrelazadas armoniosamente, como si formaran una misma letra, un mismo camino y un mismo sentimiento. Abrió la caja intentando ignorar el nudo en su garganta. Dentro, habían varias esferas de color dorado. Tomó una de ellas con curiosidad y la observó con detenimiento. Parecían estar envueltas en un papel, y desprendían un dulce aroma a chocolate.

Estaba por quitar la envoltura cuando vio las palabras de color esmeralda.

Ma princesse.

Escrito en cursiva por encima de una silueta de lo que parecía ser una comadreja.

Contuvo el aliento y dejó que un par de lágrimas patinaran libremente por su rostro.

Eso era algo que no hacías con cualquiera o que pudieras copiar y remandar... No. Casi podía sentir la firma mágica de Weasley. Eso lo había hecho el mismo Fred ¿Y las envolturas? Merlín. Eran detalles que hablaban por si mismos. Su corazón, que había sido un nudo desde el día anterior, bailaba de alivio y emoción. Conmovido por el obsequio.

¿Cómo era posible que Fred pudiese alterarlo tanto aún estando tan lejos?

Con mucho cuidado, sacó el dulce para mantener intacta la envoltura. La alisó y buscó uno de sus libros, uno de sus favoritos. Buscó una de sus escenas favoritas, escondió el papelito entre las páginas y cerró el tomo. Aspiró con fuerza y dejó el ejemplar de vuelta a su librero para regresar a su cama y comer su chocolate.

Ronroneó placenteramente al degustarlo.

Dioses ¡Era el mejor chocolate que había comido en su jodida vida!

Iba a tomar otro cuando se percató de la pequeña hoja doblada al fondo de la bombonera. Sacó la nota y leyó sin ser consciente de la sonrisa en su cara.

Pensaba darte esto cuando volviéramos a vernos,

pero creo que antes de eso, me terminaría comiendo los

chocolates y bombones (no puedes culparme, pronto

sabrás que me quedaron ir-rre-sis-ti-bles).

No pienses estupideces cuando no puedo callarte a

besos idiota. Contigo tengo más que suficiente y no necesito

a nadie más.

Te quiero, princesse,

F.W.

Intentó sentirse molesto por el descaro de Fred, pero le fue imposible. En su lugar soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer en la cama con carta en mano.

Se levantó horas después, poco antes de la cena para esconder su preciado regalo.

Siguieron de esa forma por varios meses, siempre que escuchaba la estación, el pelirrojo empezaba el programa con un animado: ¡Buenos días princesa! Y Draco sabía que lo saludaba a él. Esas tres palabras iban dirigidas a su persona, aunque nadie más lo supiera, Draco captaba el mensaje de inmediato. Cada vez que su locutor decía algo dulce, cursi o burlón y había un princesa en la frase, el rubio absorbía sus palabras como esponja sabiendo que eran dedicadas a él.

Esos cortos minutos le alegraban los días, aún si la noticia general no era nada alentadora, al menos sabía que su zanahoria estaba con vida. Luego de escuchar y ver torturas, vivir con gritos, órdenes y risas desquiciadas, oír la voz de su comadreja era como una brisa fresca luego de un terrible día caluroso y agobiante. Un respiro luego de pasar una vida bajo el agua.

Milagrosamente, lograron mantener ese contacto hasta después de Navidad -fecha en que Fred le mandó más chocolates y bombones-.

El Señor Tenebroso no iba demasiado a la mansión a menos que se tratara de alguna misión, él evitaba a los mortífagos y carroñeros tanto como podía y aunque su vida distaba bastante a ser la ideal o sana, sobrevivía y escuchaba la radio siempre que podía. Cuando era un día excepcionalmente malo, se comía un chocolate y releía las cartas y notas que Fred le mandaba. No era mucho, pero era su tesoro y su secreto.

Todo iba bien hasta que el idiota de Potter se dejó atrapar y arruinó nuevamente su vida y planes.

Toda su calma, la pequeña estabilidad que había creado en su rutina de mierda y a San Potter se le ocurría dejarse atrapar por unos simples carroñeros.

¿Es que El elegido no podía ni siquiera mantenerse lejos de algo tan bajo?

No podía estar más decepcionado y furioso con el azabache.

Pero sobre todo tenía miedo.

Tenía al trío dorado en su casa. La mansión de los mortífagos

Y su tía le pedía -exigía- que identificara a Harry Potter para poder llamar al Señor Tenebroso.

Y ese era el jodido problema.

Para él era obvio que se trataba de Potty. La comadreja y la sangre sucia estaban ahí, el nido de pájaros que tenía el azabache era casi el mismo, solo que esta vez era más enredado y sucio que de costumbre. Sin importar lo deformada que estaba su cara, era el mismo Harry Grano en el Culo Potter.

Era consciente de sus padres unos metros detrás de él. Y de su tía rondándolo como serpiente, esperando la comprobación que necesitaba para atacar y llamar al Lord.

Pasó saliva y desvió la mirada. Si decía la verdad, seguro que su señor les perdonaría Los redimiría...

Pero la única esperanza del mudo mágico estaría muerto en un par de horas cuanto mucho. Puede que Potter no fuera su persona favorita, pero tampoco le deseaba la muerte, de hecho, había dado su voto de confianza al Gryffindor. Si ellos ganaban, su mundo por fin estaría en paz, su familia a salvo -probablemente, por lo menos no estarían muerto o atemorizados en su propia casa- Fred también tendría una mejor vida si ganaba la luz

—No lo sé... Se ve diferente. Respondió sintiendo cómo el corazón martilleaba su pecho furiosamente. Merlín ¿Qué estaba haciendo? —¿Qué le pasó en la cara?

Su padre y Bellatrix lo miraron con furia, Draco apenas pudo sostenerles la mirada.

Pero claro, la vida nunca tenía piedad de él y en un segundo, Bella enloqueció al ver una espada en las manos de un carroñero.

Casi sintió lástima del pobre grupo que enfureció a su tía, él mientras tanto se mantuvo quieto en su lugar viendo a sus zapatos como si fuese lo más interesante, reprochándose mentalmente el por qué encubrió a Potter y seguía con la boca cerrada.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Ahora Granger gritaba, suplicaba y lloraba.

Cerró los ojos deseoso de poder taparse los oídos.

Había sido testigo de muchas torturas en los últimos meses y el malestar era el mismo pero ahora Sí, Granger podía ser una insoportable sabelotodo, pero definitivamente no era lo que merecía.

Agradeció que la comadreja y Potter los interrumpieran, pero eso desató el infierno.

Hechizos, maldiciones e imperdonables volaron por la estancia hasta que Bellatrix tomó a la castaña como rehén y su padre llamó al Señor Tenebroso.

Supo que aquello terminaría mal.

Lo sentía.

El hueco en el estómago, el sudor frío recorriendo su espalda y la sensación cosquilleante en la nuca.

Entonces Dobby apareció. Potter le arrebató la varita y el trío desapareció con ayuda del elfo.

Por primera vez en meses, Draco sentía el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

Seguramente cuando el Lord llegara sería catastrófico.

Perdieron a Potter de nuevo.

Y era culpa suya.

Si seguían con vida al final del día, sería un milagro.

Su Lord no tardó más de unos minutos en llegar. La tensión y el miedo era demasiado aplastante. Aún si sabía que había hecho lo correcto, no podía evitar arrepentirse por no entregar a Potter.

Ahora, no sólo él, sino su familia, sufrirían las consecuencias de su acto heroico.

Sus padres ahora estaban frente a él, Bellatrix unos metros a la izquierda. Parecía mucho más asustada y su locura era reflejado en cada movimiento.

Merlín si esa bruja tenía miedo, ¿Qué le esperaba a ellos?

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está nuestro querido Potter? — La siseante voz rompió aquel silencio. Los ojos color carmín paseaba por la estancia.

Fue su padre quien se atrevió a responder.

— Él Potter escapó, mi señor. — La voz de su padre era apenas un susurro, sin embargo, había logrado hablar si titubeos.

Poco sirvió, la magia y la furia de su Lord era demasiado aplastante, asfixiante. Draco contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible, Lucius? — El aludido se tensó por el tono asesino de sus palabras. — Hace apenas unos minutos que me llamaste. ¿Cómo se las ingenió Harry Potter para salir de tú mansión?

— Mi señor... El elfo los...

— ¡CRUCIO! -Un par de segundos después, el patriarca de los Malfoy se retorcía a gritos en el piso. — ¿¡Un elfo!? — Siseó aumentando la potencia en la maldición. Draco apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. — Eres una vergüenza Lucius... Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de mantener a Potter en tu propia casa y entregármelo ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

— Teníamos teníamos que comprobar

— ¡Crucio!

Y de nuevo, los gritos de Lucius llenaron el lugar.

Draco sin poder más con la escena y los gritos de su padre, dio un pequeño paso adelante y se inclinó ante el Señor Tenebroso.

— No pudimos reconocerlo antes. Tenía una especie de hechizo punzante, mi Lord

Voldemort se volteó lentamente hacía el rubio, sus ojos escarlata centelleaban de furia.

— Ah, Draco... — Siseó dando un paso hacia él y tomándolo del mentón. Su mano inhumanamente fría y huesuda. Draco se quedó helado, sin poder mantener la mirada en los orbes rojos. — ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Harry Potter?

Pasó saliva con dificultad, sentía el sudor frío en la nuca.

— Casi siete años, mi señor. — Respondió con un hilo de voz, recordándose mantener firme las barreras de oclumancia. Si descubría demasiado Sería su final definitivo.

— Y después de tanto tiempo, ¿No pudiste reconocerlo?

— Estaba muy cambiado, de haber estado seguro, yo mismo lo habría...

Pero Voldemort no lo dejó terminar, lo arrojó al piso junto a su padre antes de darle la misma ración de crucio.

Aún después de que el Lord dejara de maldecirlo, su cuerpo aún temblaba y su cabeza divagaba entre ideas, recuerdos y las voces distorsionadas a su alrededor.

No supo por qué, pero había sido Bella quien se llevó la peor parte. En algún momento, Voldemort desvió la atención a su tía y sólo la dejó hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Su madre lo cuidó por los siguientes días. Sin embargo su padre había entrado en un extraño estado de shock y tenía momentáneos ataque de furia, terror o ansiedad. Draco no le dio demasiado interés, él tenía sus propios desvaríos momentáneos, aunque poco a poco iban desapareciendo junto con el dolor de su cuerpo. Mucho de eso se lo debía a su madre y las pociones que su padrino le mandaba. Una recuperación lenta y desagradable.

Pero apenas unos días luego de que pudiera caminar adecuadamente, Lord Voldemort llamó a todos sus mortífagos para un ataque a Hogwarts, donde; Harry Potter apareció apenas unas horas antes.

Draco hubiera preferido, no ir a su colegio... El ataque sería terrible para Hogwarts, aún con las protecciones y el escudo que tenía, no duraría mucho Merlín. ¿Cuántos alumnos habrían aún? ¿Cuántos iban a morir esa noche?

Pero no podía hacer nada, quería acabar con eso cuanto antes, que Potter le regresara SU varita y poder salir cuanto antes del infierno

Cuando al fin empezó el ataque y los mortífagos entraron a Hogwarts lo alivió y le sorprendió ver que eran pocos los alumnos que estaban en el castillo, y todos eran de 16 en adelante. Lo que le estrujó el pecho fue ver a lo que quedó de la Orden del Fénix defendiendo el castillo.

Aquello era malo... Había visto todo tipo de criaturas que estaban en el ejército de Voldemort. Gigantes, trolls, dementores... No importaba la posición en que estuvieran, sería inútil pelear si no derrotaban la cabeza de la serpiente, más le valía a Potter hacerlo pronto Sólo así valdría la pena los crucio que el Lord le dio en recompensa por salvarle el pellejo.

Corrió por los pasillos buscando al azabache para recuperar la varita, pero una mota de cabellos rojos llamó su atención.

La respiración se le cortó y detuvo el paso.

Sólo unos segundos antes de correr hacia la persona. Sólo un par de pasos antes de que un hechizo le pasara rozando la oreja.

¿Qué?

De inmediato saltó y se frenó detrás de una pared cuando la segunda maldición pasó volando detrás. ¿Lo estaba atacando?

¿Por qué?

Los gritos, explosiones y las voces seguían a su espalda, pero él ahora estaba demasiado agitado. ¿Fred lo había atacado? Desde el incidente con Potter no se permitió pensar en el pelirrojo (a menos que fuera en pequeñas alucinaciones que no podía evitar). Pensar en su comadreja era una espada de doble filo. Le daba esperanza. Su recuerdo era un apoyo...

Y era algo que no podía permitirse. Quería dejar de hacerse ilusiones y esperanzas del futuro. Aún si Potter vencía a Voldemort, él terminaría en Azkaban.

Sin embargó, ahí estaba. Corriendo hacia la única persona que le había dado cariño, esperanza, felicidad Recordó los chocolates en la bombonera en su casa, el galeón en su bolsillo, la radio escondida detrás de su armario... Todo lo que el es Gryffindor le había dado.

Entonces, ¿Por qué lo atacaba?

— ¡Espera! ¡Perce Idiota!

Jadeó al escuchar la voz de Fred y se pegó a la pared intentando escuchar mejor la plática.

— P...pero es Malfoy

Ese debía ser el Weasley traidor.

— ¡Exacto! No lo lastimes imbécil.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios sin darse cuenta. No había sido Fred Fred lo estaba protegiendo. Se relajó contra la pared de piedra y escuchó pasos corriendo hacia él, sin estar seguro si eran pasos reales o sólo el martillear de su corazón.

— ¡Draco!

El aludido volteó.

Ahí estaba Fred estaba a unos metros, con la respiración agitada y la cara roja.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo de nuevo hacía él.

Al diablo si al final terminaba en Azkaban Ahora Fred estaba con él. Abriéndole los brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza. Draco lo abrazó de la misma forma, enterrando la cara en hombro ajeno y llamando al pelirrojo entre susurros ansiosos, desesperados.

–Draco Merlín Draco, estás bien... te quiero... Draco.

Podía escuchar la voz del mas alto en su cabello, sonaba tan aliviado y desesperado como él mismo.

Con rapidez, el ex Gryffindor le tomó del rostro y lo besó con ganas mal contenidas, Draco le correspondió con la misma urgencia y necesidad.

— Te extrañé.

Draco apenas había movido los labios, demasiado conmocionado por el reencuentro y el embriagante sentimiento que inundaba su pecho. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos turquesa que tanto anhelaba. Brillaban más que nunca, con la misma intensidad que los suyos. Sintió sus dedos rasposos dedos en la cara, acariciándolo, casi adorando su piel.

¬— Sólo un poco más Draco. Hoy se terminará todo, solo tendremos que separarnos un poco más. — Su voz sonaba ansiosa, de verdad creía que Harry acabaría con Voldemort. Draco quiso creer en esa esperanza, pero incapaz de responderle nada, volvió a sus labios y se apretó contra el otro.

Fred no se quejó.

Ambos se besaron hasta que sus bocas terminaron rojas e hinchadas.

¿Por que no podían quedarse así?

El sonido de una explosión a unos cuantos pasillos le dio la respuesta.

Había una guerra alrededor.

Se separó sin ganas y apoyó su frente en el pecho de su comadreja.

Tenía miedo.

Como si Fred le leyera en pensamiento, acarició la cabeza rubia y besó su coronilla.

—Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo. —susurró contra su piel y se separó para verlo a la cara. —Prométeme que estarás a salvo. Aún tenemos mucho por hacer. —Y le sonrió. De esa forma en la que sólo Fred podía hacerlo. Dándole seguridad, apoyo y calidez. —Cuando todo esto acabe, te daré algo. Es una sorpresa.

Draco contuvo una burla. Fred era el único que podía hablar de sorpresa mientras el mundo se derrumbaba alrededor. Pero tomó su mano y asintió dándole un apretón

—Tú también debes cuidarte, idiota.

—Yo soy inmortal, princesa.

—Déjate de estupideces, hablo enserio.

A pesar de su tono asesino, el pelirrojo sólo rió acunando su mejilla.

—Todo estará bien. Nos vemos ahí, en el bosque. -Draco bufó sintiendo un leve ardor en el rostro —Vamos, promete que irás.

—Bien Iré ahí. Pero si no llegas, juro que te mato.

—Que así sea.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro como si el tiempo no pasara.

El sonido de la explosión los hizo moverse.

Draco siguió con su ruta y escuchó el grito de Fred a unos metros de distancia.

—¡Te voir mon amour!

Con una sonrisa, se dispuso a encotrar a Potter cuanto antes para amenazarlo sino encontraba a Voldemort y terminaba con él.

Claro que lo que pasó no fue nada de lo planeado.

Nunca creyó que se encontraría con Goyle y Crabbe en el camino.

Eso lo alteró todo.

Y el fuego

Todo el fuego rodeándolo, el humo rasgando su garganta. Por más que corría, no había forma de salir de ese infierno. La desesperación le corría como sangre en las venas.

Voy a morir.

Voy a morir aquí.

Pensó mientras escalaba un montón de cosas en un intento por huir del fuego.

Crabbe y Goyle le seguían a unos metros.

A pesar de el crepitar de las llamas, escuchó perfectamente el grito detrás. Desgarrador, desesperado. Inevitable.

Temblando, cerró los ojos y se aferró a una silla del montón.

No había forma de salir.

El trío de oro se había ido y Crabbe estaba muerto.

Lo mismo le depararía a él y a Goyle.

Sintió las lágrimas a punto de salir.

No podría cumplir la promesa.

No volvería a ver a Fred.

No sabría cuál era la sorpresa...

Merlín... ¡Quería hacer tantas cosas!

Llegaron hasta la inestable cima de la torre de torres calcinadas, ayudó a su amigo a subir y lo sujeto con fuerza. No lo dejaría caer

Pensó que al menos no moriría solo.

Vio a Potter y a su dueto sobrevolarlos.

No... No era posible.

¿Iban a salvarlos?

La sorpresa lo hizo reaccionar, levantó el brazo sin soltar a Goyle, pero el peso era demasiado para la pobre escoba.

Al segundo intento, lograron acomodar a Gregory detrás de Granger y él detrás de Potter.

Casi odió al azabache por los treinta segundos siguientes.

¡ESE NO ERA EL JODIDO MOMENTO PARA HACERSE LA ESTRELLA DE QUIDDITCH!

De nuevo, creyó que moriría.

Al diablo si estaba gritando como poseso, Potter no dejaba de dar piruetas en el fuego, tenía bastantes motivos para gritar y aferrarse a la espalda del moreno.

Cuando por fin salieron de la sala, la tos volvió al ataque. La garganta le picaba y sentía la bilis queriendo salir de su boca.

No lo permitió. No iba a vomitar frente a Potter.

No prestaba atención a la plática del trío dorado. Estaba más concentrado en mantener las náuseas a raya.

Aprovechó la corrida de la cacería para salir de ahí y correr en busca de sus padres o Fred, pero en cada esquina había guerra, gritos, maldiciones y muerte. Además, estaba indefenso. Su varita debía estar hecha cenizas en la sala de menesteres. Evitaba las maldiciones y corría tanto como podía para no chocar con las acromántulas, esas malditas cosas atacaban todo lo que se movía.

Él no podía más, había visto y tropezado con tantos cuerpos a los que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar. Tenía más miedo que nunca, la guerra no hacía más que empeorar. Los gigantes atacaban en los terrenos, los dementores se aprovechaban de todo aquel que se cruzaba en el camino. Era bastante claro quién estaba ganando la batalla

Su pecho se sentía pesado, un mal presentimiento y un terrible sabor de boca En ese momento sólo pudo imaginar que era por sus padres. Tenía miedo de que algo les hubiese pasado, ni siquiera entre los mortífagos eran bien recibidos, no dudaba que alguno se aprovechara de la situación y atacara a sus padres.

Además, no había otra forma de explicar aquel malestar.

Un deje de alivio lo acarició cuando Voldemort dio la orden para que sus mortífagos se retiraran. Claro que él no podía hacerlo, no tenía una varita con qué aparecerse. Caminó furtivamente hacia el Gran Comedor, era donde más gente había.

Se arrepintió de entrar al instante que puso un pie dentro. El ambiente era asfixiante, escuchaba quejidos, sollozos y lamentos por todos lados. Cuerpos tendidos por el suelo rodeados de pequeños grupos de gente que lloraban alrededor del difunto.

Pero fue un grupo el que llamó su atención.

Los Weasley. Juntos sin dejarle ver por quién lloraban.

Tampoco fue necesario.

Lo sintió, antes de verlo.

Corrió hacía ellos. No supo a quien empujó o cuánto forcejeó, pero logró llegar, estaba tendido junto al cuerpo inerte de Fred

El grito le desgarró la garganta.

No podía ser cierto... No.

No.

No.

No.

NO

No había forma, él no podía... No podía estar... Era imposible.

Impensable.

Debía ser alguna especie de broma suya.

Con la mirada perdida y los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, intentó tocar al pelirrojo, pero el grito fúrico de Ron se lo impidió.

— ¡NO LO TOQUES! —Ladró con los ojos bañados en odio. —¡No te atrevas a tocarlo, maldito mortífago!

Draco apenas reparó en él. Si mirada y atención eran únicamente para Fred.

— ¿Fred? Vamos Despierta. ¡DESPIERTA! — Murmuró intentando zafarse del agarre de Ron para tocarlo. Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo en el suelo. Pero se negaba a aceptar que su comadreja estuviera muerto. — ¡Idiota! ¡Estoy aquí! Por favor por favor... Fred... Cariño.

Abre los ojos.

— ¡Ya déjalo Ron!

Fue George, quien hasta entonces se mantuvo en silencio el que detuvo a su hermano. En ese momento parecía diez años mayor. Deshecho, abatido y roto.

Verlo, fue lo que confirmó los temores del rubio.

Jadeó de dolor y se lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia el cuerpo en el piso.

Y lloró.

Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Importándole nada su apariencia o quien estuviese viéndolo.

No supo que fueron Percy y George Weasley quienes lo defendieron de los demás familiares.

Draco no pudo hacer mas que llamar a Fred.

— Debes despertar ¡Prometiste que lo harías! ¡Prometiste que no me dejarías sólo! Regresa por favor Te necesito Fred, Fred, Fred... —Rogó restregando su mejilla con la del pelirrojo, casi cargándolo.

Ninguno de sus lamentos o peticiones fueron respondidos, tampoco tuvo ningún consuelo.

El cuerpo entre sus brazos estaba rígido, frío.

Por más que rogó, aquellos ojos no volvieron a abrirse.

Su pecho ardía furiosamente. El corazón le dolía tanto que deseaba arrancárselo. Era un dolor aún mas terrible y desgarrador que cualquier tortura.

Entendió que sus llamados no recibirían respuesta.

Fred estaba muerto.

¿Por qué?

Fred no merecía morir, era completamente injusto Había sido una buena persona, incluso con él, había llevado una sonrisa aún en los tiempos más difíciles.

No debía estar muerto.

Él mismo merecía más la muerte que Fred.

Deseó estarlo.

Jamás se había planteado que el pelirrojo podía morir. Siempre estaba tan lleno de vida, tan brillante Que ver su cuerpo ahora le quemaba las entrañas.

Era tan surreal.

Completamente seco, acomodó con dulzura la cabeza de Fred, peinó su flequillo y acarició sus facciones por última vez. Recordó las risas que habían compartido, las bromas y las peleas que tuvieron. Desde ese primer encuentro en su primera noche en el castillo, las tardes compartidas en Hogsmade y sus conversaciones por pergamino. Sentía que habían pasado años, tal vez en otra vida.

Recordaba su cálida sonrisa, el sonido de su voz, de su risa. La forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba.

Y ahora sólo serían eso.

Recuerdos lejanos y fantasías de un futuro que jamás llegaría.

Habría sido mejor quedar encerrado en el fuego, seguro que dolería menos.

Llegó a su mente la plática que tuvieron hacía unas cuantas horas antes y lo último que el pelirrojo le dijo.

— Mentiroso...

Derrotado y consciente de no ser bien recibido, dio un último beso en la frente de su zanahoria y se levantó del suelo. Ninguno de los Weasley dijo nada, él tampoco. Solo se alejó sintiendo el nudo en su garganta intentando asfixiarlo.

Cuando todo comenzó de nuevo, no prestó atención a lo que pasaba. No le importaba. Si le daban con una maldición o no, era lo de menos.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir como el coraje, el dolor y el deseo de pelear lo inundó tras el discurso de Longbottom.

En ese momento comprendió que aquellos de los que tanto se había burlado y humillado eran más valerosos que él mismo, envidió su valor y su espíritu.

Y peleó.

Se hizo como pudo de una varita y combatió contra los mortífagos con ferocidad hasta que Harry los Avada se me Resbalan Potter se escurrió y se batió contra el mismísimo Voldemort.

Lo que pasó después, es algo que quedará grabado en todos los libros de Historia de la Magia y que todo el mundo mágico sabe.

Pero él no se quedó a celebrar.

Salió del castillo y se internó en el bosque prohibido intentando llegar a ese lugar. Jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz como aquella noche. De alguna milagrosa forma, logró llegar al claro.

Pero no estaba solo.

Había un pelirrojo sentado en uno de los troncos, por un milisegundo su corazón dio un brinco, pero volvió a endurecerse al darse cuenta que no era Fred, sino George quien estaba ahí.

Ambos se miraron sin emoción y una obvia decepción en la cara.

No dijeron nada por un largo rato, ambos perdidos en sus propios recuerdos en aquel lugar.

Fue George quien terminó con el silencio, sin embargo no lo miraba. Tenía los ojos perdidos en el estanque frente a él.

— De entre todas las personas, jamás creí que fueras tú —Draco no respondió, aunque sabía a qué se refería. —Cambió mucho, pero jamás creí que fuera por ti. —El rubio continuó en silencio. Lo que había pasado con Fred era algo privado, era de ellos y no daría explicaciones. Mucho menos ahora. —Estaba enamorado de ti.

Draco asintió sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

Claro que lo sabía Y era lo que más le dolía, jamás le había respondido. No le había dicho lo importante que era para él, que lo quería, que lo necesitaba más que nada Y ahora era demasiado tarde.

Se dio vuelta. Era doloroso.

No quería adaptarse a una vida donde Fred ya no estuviera más.

Todas las estupideces que había dicho, las fantasías que tuvieron juntos aún estaban en su cabeza, negándose a aceptar que ese futuro ya no existiría. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ahí estaba su sonrisa. O la mirada que solía regalarle.

Odiaba que le hubiese dado tanta esperanza, ¿Ahora qué demonios hacía con ella? ¿De qué le servía cuando su secundario ya no estaba? ¿Qué tenía de divertido un protagonista sólo?

A sus ojos, aquel mundo perdió su color.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3 años después...

Había tardado un poco en encontrar la lápida, después de todo era la primera vez que iba. Nunca se atrevió a pasar de las pilas de mármol y las rejillas que rodeaban el camposanto.

Su mirada seguía fija en el epitafio grabado con palabras en dorado sobre el ónix.

"Descansa aquí Fred Weasley

1978-1998

Hijo, hermano y el mejor gemelo que nadie pudo pedir.

Cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje."

Draco intentó no llorar de nuevo y pasó saliva varias veces para deshacerse de aquel molesto nudo en la garganta. Ya lo superaste, se dijo y sacó la varita, derritió la nieve que cubría la lápida, se sentó en sobre la helada piedra y acarició el nombre de Fred con la punta de sus dedos.

Mordiéndose el labio, colocó una pequeña y sencilla canastita repletos de chocolates y dulces de frambuesa. Tomó la carta de su bolsillo y desdobló el papel con cuidado, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Puedo ser fuerte. Puedo ser duro. Pero contigo no era del todo así. Cambié por tu culpa. Esa tarde de Hogsmade cuando me encontraste, lo cambió todo.

Y recuerdo todas esas locuras que dijiste. Tus chistes bobos, preguntas estúpidas, todas las tonterías que dijiste, recuerdo tu risa. Aún sonando dentro de mi cabeza. Como un eco que nunca se va.

Siempre estás ahí, en todas partes. Puedo verte en los corredores del colegio, en patio. En mi cuarto. Te veo en cada puta esquina, aún cuando sé que no estás ahí. Y es peor si cierro los ojos. Ahí puedo verte con más claridad, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, el brillo en tu mirada. Me amabas, lo sé. Y eso lo hace más difícil. Pudimos ser felices, Fred. Pero sólo te tengo en mis sueños. Sueños que odio. En ellos, aún vives. En ellos regresas a mi. Cuando despierto, vuelvo a estar sólo y el dolor regresa, más fuerte que nunca.

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

Todas esas locuras que hicimos sin pensar, solo salieron. Recuerdo todas locuras que hicimos, toda la basura que me echaste encima, los paquetes que me enviabas importándote nada el peligro, como el jodido idiota que eres. Recuerdo la noche en el bosque prohibido, como si la guerra no estuviera a punto de estallar.

Lo que haría, lo que daría por tenerte aquí.

No puedo hablar de ti. No puedo aceptar que te has ido, pero los días pasan y tú no vuelves. Tampoco llegan más cartas o regalos, y me doy cuenta, ya no habrá más. Pero es más fácil fingir demencia. Menos doloroso.

La radio dejó de funcionar. Desde la batalla de Hogwarts no enciende.

Los chocolates se han terminado.

Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Maldición.

Lo que daría por tenerte cerca. Por volverte a besar, por ver tu rostro, por tocarte de nuevo.

Me encanta tu forma de ser. Me hiciste creer que tenía esperanza y que todo saldría bien, confiaste en mi cuando ni siquiera yo creía. Me iluminaste, alegraste mis peores días. Pero ninguno me habría destrozado tanto como tu ausencia lo hace ahora. De haber sabido que tus consuelos serían tan caros, hubiera preferido no tenerlos.

Intento odiarte, pero es imposible. Te amo.

Nunca pude decírtelo, y ahora ya no importa.

No pude despedirme de ti.

Me pregunto cómo es posible que murieras. Apenas una hora antes me besaste, me prometiste un futuro.

¿Dónde estás ahora?

George abogó por mi en mi juicio, ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera me miró, pero lo hizo. San Potter también.

Soy libre y me siento peor que centenciado.

Te culpo por eso, Weasley.

Siempre decíamos las cosas como eran. Al menos eso intentábamos. No nos decíamos nada, pero lo sabíamos. Sabías de mi misión, te hacías una idea de ella, y te quedaste conmigo.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tú sabías más de mi que yo de ti.

Es injusto.

Pero te diré algo.

La verdad es que te extraño, jamás había añorado tanto a alguien.

Todas esas locuras que dijiste, las dejaste rondando en mi cabeza. Todas las promesas y sueños siguen ahí, esperando.

¿No vas a volver?

Siempre estás ahí, estás en todas partes.

Pero ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Y patearme por hacer que me sienta así. Patético y solo. Sensible y cursi.

No, no quiero dejarlo pasar. Solo quiero que sepas, que no quiero dejarlo pasar nunca. No quiero olvidarte, no quiero dejar todos estos recuerdos, por más dolorosos que sean, porque son nuestros, son mis recuerdos más felices. ()

Pansy y Astoria han hablado conmigo, y yo les he contado todo.

Necesitaba hacerlo, lo siento. Empezaba a volverme loco y a creer que lo que vivimos fue falso. Solo tenía nuestros pergaminos como prueba de lo que pasó. Les costó creerlo, pero luego de casi maldecirlas, lo aceptaron.

Me apoyaron.

Me dejaron contarles la historia. Poco a poco y sin orden. Me costaba hablar de ti sin que se me cortara la voz, algo inaceptable para mi. Pero el nudo en la garganta ha dejado sus intentos por ahogarme. Es cada vez más pequeño.

El dolor no se irá, también me resigné a ello.

¿Estarás enojado porque he dejado de llorarte?

Hace un año, le pregunté eso a George.

Para mi sorpresa y la de todos, él río. Por unos escasos segundos, pero lo hizo. Eso me dio esperanza, algún día también volvería a reír, pero lo que respondió fue Asombroso.

—¿Que si Fred estaría molesto? Él te habría dado una patada en el trasero por tardarte tanto. —Suspiró. La sonrisa desapareció y dejó de verme para perderse en sus ideas. Le pasa mucho, ahora es menos, Ahora puede decir tu nombre sin quedarse paralizado —Él hubiera deseado que siguiéramos. Que disfrutáramos. Es un egoísta, ¿No? —Mi garganta se cerró y mis ojos picaron. Pero no iba a llorar, George no lo hacía. — "Camina y no mires atrás, sigue avanzando hasta que te quedes sin aliento... Pase lo que pase, nunca pienses en lo que perdiste o será tu fin"(3) Eso hubiera dicho. Mas o menos, puede que hubiera agregado un: Joder o mierdas.

¿Y sabes qué?

Tenía razón.

Jamás habrías querido que sufriera, eras un Gryffindor, por Merlín.

Habrías querido que fuera feliz.

Lo sería por ti. Por los dos.

Entendí que no tenía que dejar de amarte, no tenía que olvidarte, solo dejar de recordarte con dolor. Sonreír en los momentos que fuimos felices, Reír de las estupideces que hacías, recordarte con cariño. Superarte no era dejarte ir, era dejarte descansar.

Estoy conociendo a alguien. O algo así. Ya la conocía, pero... Tú entiendes. Aún es demasiado pronto, lo sé. No creo poder estar con nadie por unos años, sería injusto para ella y para mi.

Serías feliz por mi.

Tenía que contártelo todo.

Te amo Fred, estoy intentando ser feliz sin ti. Cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, te patearé las pelotas.

Gracias por todo.

Descansa.

Ta princesse.

Fin

╰══꧁༻꧂══╯

(1) Es una forma cuqui que decirle a los niños

(2) A quien no la conoce o a los que no se dieron cuenta, de esta parte hasta el inicio de la carta, está basado o inspirado en la canción "Wish you were here" de Avril Lavigne.

(3) Frase que me dieron en amortentia awards.

Y... Henos aquí.

Por fin esto ha terminado.

Sé que no es una shipp común o muy aclamada, pero espero que les haya gustado y no me odien mucho.

Quiero dedicar este OS a MichMichaels que estuvo conmigo en este fic y me ayudó en la creación de este.

Gracias por leer! Pronto empezaré a publicar un longfic secuela de este con Scorpius de prota, les avisaré cuando esté listo. Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
